Nathanaël Sebastien Black Tome 1
by Natulcien Anwamane
Summary: Lily et James Potter ont eu deux fils, Harry et Nathanaël. Lors de son attaque Lord Voldemort tue James mais pas Lily. La jeune femme prend Harry avec elle et laisse Nathanaël au bon soins de Sirius Black. Venez suivre les aventures des nouveaux maraudeurs de Poudlard dirigés par Nathanaël. Son combat face à son célèbre jumeau, dont la célébrité n'est peut-être pas justifiée.
1. Prologue

**Chapitre 1: Prologue**

Sirius Black, l'un des plus célèbre auror du moment filait, à toute vitesse, sur sa moto volante vers la maison de son meilleur ami James Potter. Ce dernier était poursuivi par Lord Voldemort le puissant mage noir. Il s'était caché avec sa femme et ses enfants grâce au sortilège de Fidélitas. Mais le gardien du secret Peter Pettigrow n'était plus dans sa propre cachette. Le brun extrêmement inquiet fonçait à présent vers la cachette de son ami. Malheureusement pour lui il arriva trop tard, de la maison il ne restait pas grand-chose.

Sirius descendit de sa moto et pris sa forme de chien, grâce à laquelle, il put se glisser dans les décombres sans que tout s'effondre. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver les deux fils de James vivants au milieu des poutres explosées. Il sortit d'abord Harry le plus proche. Alors qu'il ressortait avec Nathanaël le cadet, il vit Hagrid le garde-chasse du Poudlard qui réconfortait l'aîné de jumeaux.

Le demi-géant lui expliqua qu'il devait venir chercher Harry pour l'emmener chez le professeur Dumbledore. Le rendez-vous était fixé au 4 Privet Drive où vivait la sœur de Lily Potter. La jeune femme avait quitté la cachette pour aller passer le soir d'Halloween chez les Dursley qui étaient des moldus. Personne n'aurait jamais été cherché la sorcière chez des moldus. Le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie c'était rendu là-bas dès qu'il avait appris ce qui était arrivé à James. Il avait ensuite envoyé un hibou à Hagrid pour qu'il aille chercher les enfants. Du moins maintenant était-il sûr qu'Harry était vivant.

Hagrid prit la moto de Sirius pour convoyer les enfants, l'auror lui transplana devant la maison où il attendit le garde-chasse. Ils entrèrent ensuite tous les deux pour remettre les enfants à leur mère. La sœur de Lily ne semblait pas vraiment ravie de recevoir autant de sorciers, mais elle était bien obligée sinon les voisins allaient jaser. Son mari était d'accord avec elle. Mais elle refusa catégoriquement de laisser les jumeaux dormir avec Dudley. Hagrid ne resta pas longtemps, il retourna à Poudlard juste après avoir rendu son fils à Lily.

Ils leur fallu d'abord parler de Peter, qui avait sans aucun doute possible trahis ses amis et livré le secret à Voldemort. Sirius connaissait mieux que personne les particularités de l'animal de son ami, il les livra sans remords. Puis il fut question de l'endroit où Lily allait vivre. La jeune femme refusa d'aller vivre avec le meilleur ami de son mari. Celui-ci comprenait bien qu'elle n'aime pas la demeure familiale des Black, elle était vraiment sinistre. La jeune sorcière finie par décider qu'elle irait vivre dans l'ancienne maison de ses parents à la campagne. Dont elle avait hérité à leur mort.

_ J'irais là-bas avec Harry, et je demanderais au ministère de trouver une bonne famille à Nathanaël, annonça Lily.  
>_ Hein ! S'écria Sirius. Pourquoi faire ?<br>_ Harry a détruit le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Ne viens pas me dire que ses partisans ne vont pas chercher à le tuer.  
>_ Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais je ne suis pas ton raisonnement.<p>

Il fallut plusieurs heures à Sirius pour se rendre compte que Lily ne changerait pas d'avis, le brun se souvint alors d'une conversation qu'il avait eu avec son meilleur ami peu près la naissance des jumeaux. « Lily n'est pas contente que ce soit des jumeaux » Lui avait-il dit. Sirius se demanda si ce n'était pas une manière détournée de laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'occuper de son fils à sa place. Finalement le brun baissa les yeux vers Nathanaël qui dormait dans ses bras.

_ Écoute Lily, je ne peux peut-être pas te faire changer d'avis, mais je ne vais pas laisser n'importe qui s'occuper de mon filleul.  
>_ Où veux-tu en venir Sirius ? Demanda la sorcière.<br>_ Si tu penses que c'est mieux pour lui d'être séparé de son frère libre à toi, mais dans ce cas c'est moi qui prendrais soin de lui. Aux yeux de la loi c'est mon droit.

Un silence suivit la déclaration de l'auror. Pétunia et Vernon Dursley suivaient la conversation d'une oreille distraite. Cela ne les regardait pas, et ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Lily tenta de convaincre Sirius que c'était de la folie, mais tout comme elle il ne voulut pas changer d'avis. Finalement ils firent ainsi, Lily allait vivre avec Harry à la campagne et Sirius gardait Nathanaël avec lui, à Londres.

L'auror salua les moldus, le professeur Dumbledore, Lily, puis il quitta la maison avec son filleul. Il enfourchât sa moto volante et disparu dans la nuit. Même si les motos volantes étaient proscrites par la loi Sirius faisait attention. Du moment que les moldus ne la voyaient pas il n'y avait pas de problèmes. De plus, même si des membres du service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu la trouvaient ils ne pourraient pas l'inculper d'un quelconque crime. La loi précisait bien que tant qu'il ne faisait pas voler la moto il n'y avait pas de problèmes. Dans les faits il le faisait tout de même, mais toujours de nuit et quand il était sûr que personne ne le verrait. Il utilisait également des sortilèges de dissimulation pour être sûr.

En rentrant dans la demeure familiale, il appela l'elfe de maison avec qui il avait fini par se réconcilier. Il lui demanda de préparer une chambre pour l'enfant, en lui précisant bien qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant en bas âge. Il envoya ensuite un hibou à Remus Lupin pour le prévenir de ce qui était arrivé. Il lui fallait maintenant tout dire à propos du sortilège de Fidélitas.

Tout en attendant l'arrivée de son ami, Sirius regarda Nathanaël dormir dans ses bras. Même si lui et Harry étaient jumeaux ils n'étaient pas si semblables que ça. Harry avait les cheveux noirs de James et les yeux verts de Lily. Nathanaël lui aussi avait les cheveux noirs, mais ses yeux étaient bleu sombre comme ceux du grand père de James. Raison pour laquelle depuis sa naissance Sirius disait qu'il serait celui des deux qui risquait le plus de devenir un petit maraudeur.

Kreattur réapparu en disant qu'il avait fini d'installer une chambre pour l'enfant. Sirius alla le coucher, en redescendant il se rendit compte que Remus était arrivé. Le loup-garou laissa son ami parler, cela dura plusieurs heures. Alors que le soleil se levait ils avaient fini.

_ Tu comptes t'occuper de Nathanaël, vraiment ? Fini par demander Remus.  
>_ Évidemment, tu ne m'en croix pas capable ? S'exclama Sirius.<br>_ Si, mais je crains ce que va devenir cet enfant. Tu n'es pas vraiment un adepte des règlements.

Sirius ne trouva rien à redire dans l'immédiat, puis un large sourire étira ses lèvres, Remus sentait qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

_ Moi non, mais toi oui. Alors, tu n'as qu'à rester ici et m'aider à élever Nath.

Remus remercia le ciel d'être assis, son ami avait toujours réponse à tout et cela le surprenait encore. Mais l'idée de Sirius n'était pas si idiote que ça. Comme à chaque fois, et il devait admettre que cela lui plairait bien d'aider à élever un enfant. Encore plus s'il s'agissait du fils de James. La question fut donc réglée, Kreattur dut préparer une nouvelle chambre pour le loup-garou.


	2. Famille de sang, vrai famille

** Salut les gens, ici Natulsien. Voilà le second chapitre de ma fanfic sur Nathanaël Black. J'espère que ça vous plaira, même si c'est pas un chapitre spécialement joyeux. Si vous avez des questions à me poser faites le par review ou par MP je vous répondrais dans le prochain chapitre si j'ai la réponse à votre question. **

** Sinon je vous le dit, la suite seras plus drôle, ou du moins ce seras moins morose comme ambiance. **

** Bonne lecture à tous. **

Chapitre 2 : Famille de sang et vrai famille

Huit ans avaient passé depuis la mort de James Potter. Sirius et Remus avaient fait un assez bon travail avec Nathanaël. Le jeune garçon était poli, assez humble. Malheureusement comme le pensait le loup-garou, les blagues étaient devenues une de ses spécialités. Lui et Sirius passaient leur temps à se jouer des tours mutuellement ou bien évidement à Remus. Heureusement rien de bien méchant ou de dangereux. Souvent avec des bombes à bouse, parfois avec des objets moldu comme des coussins péteurs et autres.

Il se souvenait aussi que Nathanaël les avaient bien aidé quand Sirius avait décidé de refaire la décoration de toute la maison. Heureusement que la magie existait sinon ils y seraient encore. Les chambres de Remus et Sirius étaient décorés aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Celle de Nathanaël dans des tons clairs, son cher parrain lui avait promis changer pour les couleurs de sa maison à Poudlard quand il irait à l'école. Et cela même s'il devait retourner vivre chez sa mère.

Car Sirius n'avait pas caché à Nathanaël qu'il n'était pas son père, il lui avait révélé certaines choses mais pas toutes. Juste le stricte nécessaire. Mais il avait également insisté pour que son filleul l'appelle Patmol. Il lui racontait les mauvais tours des maraudeurs pour l'endormir et le gâtait peut être un peu trop. Mais Remus ne pouvait pas dire que c'était un mauvais tuteur.

Nathanaël n'avait que neuf ans mais il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait, il deviendrait maraudeur et mettrait Poudlard sans dessus dessous. Impossible de le faire changer d'avis. Enfin toujours est-il que ce lundi là c'était le branle-bas de combat. Lily avait envoyé un hibou leurs disant qu'elle venait avec Harry dans l'après-midi. Or la dernière farce de Nathanaël avait ravagé la cuisine ce même matin. Il y avait de la farine partout. Sirius était d'ailleurs sous la douche car il avait reçu un des paquets de farine sur la tête. Remus, Kreattur et Nathanaël essayaient de réparer les dégâts.

Heureusement, ils eurent fini vers midi, à peine avaient-ils terminé de déjeuner que la cloche de la porte d'entrée retentit. Réveillant au passage le portrait de la mère de Sirius. Remus ouvrir à Lily pendant que Sirius se battait avec le tableau qui ne semblait pas décidé à se taire. Le loup-garou conduisit les deux visiteurs dans le salon où les attendait Nathanaël, celui ci en profitait pour nourrir Alcor le hibou petit duc de la maison. Lily renifla dédaigneusement en détaillant son fils cadet. En effet Nathanaël ne ressemblait pas du tout à Harry qui était habillé d'une chemise blanche, d'un jean bleu et qui avait les cheveux coupés courts, ainsi que des baskets propres et sans accrocs. Nathanaël portait un jean noir un peu usé au niveau des genoux et des chevilles, un pull rouge avec le lion doré de Gryffondor un peu trop grand. Il était pieds nus, et sa coupe laissait à désirer. Ses cheveux noirs étaient un peu plus longs que ceux de son frère et mal coiffés.

En voyant sa mère et son frère dont son parrain lui avait un peu parlé il sourit largement, visiblement heureux de les rencontrer.

_ Bonjour maman, grand-frère. Les salua-t-il.  
>_ Bonjour. Répondit Harry visiblement surpris.<p>

Lily soupira et se tourna vers Sirius qui était entré dans le salon après avoir enfin mit fin aux flots d'insultes déversées par sa mère. Il semblait de bonne humeur quoi que visiblement un peu fatigué. Une fois tout le monde installé dans les fauteuils Lily prit la parole pour leur expliquer la raison de sa venue.

_ Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi je ne serais pas venue. Je vous aurais laissé Nathanaël et vous n'auriez plus entendu parler de moi. Mais apparemment ce n'est pas l'avis du ministère. D'après eux je dois reprendre mon fils.

A sa manière d'énoncer la chose, Sirius comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas le faire, que ce n'était pas par gentillesse qu'elle le faisait. Il avait donc bien interprété les paroles de son ami quelques années plus tôt, concernant Lily et les enfants. La jeune femme ne voulait pas de jumeaux. Le brun s'assit confortablement avant de répondre à la sorcière.

_ Dans ce cas-là entame des démarches pour que quelqu'un d'autre ait sa garde.  
>_ Qui voudrait de lui ? Demanda Lily. Regarde-le, on dirait un délinquant !<p>

Dans son fauteuil Nathanaël n'avait pas dit un mot, il avait baissé les yeux et faisait de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes. Sirius dû faire de gros efforts pour se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras.

_ Je l'élève depuis maintenant huit ans Lily. Personnellement l'adopter ne me gênerait absolument pas, ça me ferais même plaisir. Répondit l'auror.  
>_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Sirius. Fini par lâcher la sorcière.<p>

Pendant plusieurs heures ils en débattirent sans arriver à se mettre d'accord. Nathanaël avait ramené ses genoux sous son menton et enfouit son visage entre pour qu'on ne le voit pas pleurer. Finalement Lily avait fait lever Nathanaël sans ménagement et l'avait emmené avec elle. La jeune femme n'avait laissé son fils emporter que ses vêtements, mais pas toutes ses farces et attrapes. Il n'eut pas non plus le loisir de dire au revoir à son parrain.

L'enfant trouva la propriété de sa mère assez jolie, mais il comprit vite que le grand jardin n'était pas fait pour y jouer. Il y avait des dizaines de statues en marbre blanc, des fontaines, des bancs. Impossible de jouer avec un ballon sans casser quelque chose. Sa chambre était très impersonnelle, d'un blanc cassé sans décoration particulières. Harry allait à l'école moldu, Nathanaël lui n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Remus c'était occupé de lui apprendre à lire, à écrire et à compter. Lily lui appris qu'il serait inscrit dans la même école que son frère.

En effet quelques jours plus tard Nathanaël faisait son entré dans une grand école de Londres loin de la maison familiale. Harry semblait y être assez populaire. Nathanaël lui regardait le bâtiment de ciment un peu perplexe. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les moldus appréciaient ce matériau alors qu'il était très laid. Le jeune garçon ne fit pas parler de lui, il fit même ce qu'on lui demandait toute la matinée. Il répondit aussi au flot incessant de questions que lui posèrent ses nouveaux camarades.

Mais dans l'après-midi, il ne trouva rien de mieux que de camoufler des coussins péteurs, qu'il avait réussi à emmener, sur certaines chaises. Toute la classe éclata de rire, sauf le professeur qui lui comprit que c'était l'œuvre de son nouvel élève.

En rentrant Nathanaël fut consigné dans sa chambre pour la semaine à venir. Sa mère le prévint qu'il ne viendrait pas avec elle et Harry le mercredi au festival. Il en aurait pleuré de frustration, il regrettait de ne plus être sous la tutelle de son parrain. Lui au moins avait le sens de l'humour. Même Remus lui manquait, le loup-garou était peut-être plus à cheval sur les règles mais pas autant que sa mère.

Au bout d'un mois, Nathanaël était au bord de la crise de nerf, il ne trouvait rien à faire. Il ne pouvait pas faire de farces, ne pouvait pas jouer dans le jardin … Alors qu'il était assis à son bureau dans sa chambre en train de dessiner le jardin tel qu'il le voyait depuis sa chambre, il prit une décision.

Quelques jours plus tard cela porta ses fruits. Une femme vint sonner à la porte de sa mère qui était au même moment en train de hurler après lui parce qu'elle avait trouvé des boules puantes dans ses poches. L'elfe de maison avait eu la bonne idée de faire entrer la visiteuse avant de prévenir Lily. Il s'agissait de Valérie Snacks du bureau des affaires familiales magiques.

_ Je constate que la lettre que j'ai reçue n'était pas un canular. Énonça-t-elle simplement.  
>_ Quelle lettre ? Demanda Lily.<p>

Pour toute réponse Valérie la tendit à Lily qui la parcouru du regard et vira carmin dans le même mouvement.

_Cher madame,_

_Désolé de vous déranger mais il faut vraiment que je vous écrive. Je m'appelle Nathanaël Potter et j'ai quelques problèmes. J'ai habité jusqu'à maintenant chez mon parrain Sirius Black. Mais ma mère est venue me chercher il y a un mois. Je ne trouve pas que ce soit une bonne nouvelle moi._

_Elle passe son temps à me crier dessus et à me punir. Bon c'est vrai que j'aime faire des farces, mais je ne fais rien de mal promis. Un coussin qui fait un bruit de pet quand on se met assis dessus ce n'est pas méchant._

_La vérité c'est que je ne suis pas chez moi chez ma mère. Je n'ai rien en commun avec elle ni avec mon jumeau Harry. Ils n'ont aucun humour. En plus quand elle est venue me chercher maman à bien dit qu'elle aurait préféré que je reste là où j'étais._

_Ce n'est pas grave si vous ne faites rien, j'ai écrit cette lettre surtout parce qu'il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas écrit à Sirius parce que je le connais, il serait venu me chercher et aurait eu des problèmes._

_Merci d'avoir lu ma lettre._  
><em>Nathanaël Sébastian Potter<em>

Lily foudroya Nathanaël du regard, ce qu'elle venait de lire ne lui plaisait apparemment pas du tout. Cependant, Valérie ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

_ Mme Potter, je suis désolée, mais j'en ai assez vu. Votre fils cadet va être placé par les soins du bureau des affaires familiales.

Sur ses mots, elle se tourna vers Nathanaël et lui demanda d'aller faire ses valises et de la suivre. L'enfant ne se fit pas prier, même s'il semblait un peu déboussolé. Dans la petite chambre qu'il occupait il prit une valise où il rangea quelques vêtements ainsi que quelques farces et attrapes. Il récupéra aussi la photo qu'il avait réussi à garder de lui Remus et Sirius. Celle-ci datait de quelques années lors des fêtes de fin d'année.

Valérie le conduisit ensuite à Londres, en lui disant que le bureau où elle travaillait avait déjà choisi l'endroit où il devait aller vivre mais que la personne n'était pas encore au courant. Elle lui expliqua aussi que la famille qui devait s'occuper de lui avait comme obligation de l'adopter pour que Lily ne puisse plus avoir de droits sur lui. Nathanaël reconnu sans mal l'endroit où la jeune femme l'emmenait. Elle frappa à une porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit et il put entendre une voix qui jurait en hurlant.

_ C'est pour quoi ? Demanda Sirius Black.  
>_ Monsieur Black, c'est à propos de votre filleul.<p>

Nathanaël se tenait légèrement en retrait, il se retenait à grande peine de pleurer tellement le fait de revoir la maison des Black le soulageait.

_ Il est arrivé quelques choses à Nath ?! S'écria l'auror.  
>_ Pas tout à fait. Le rassura Valérie. En fait le bureau des affaires familiales a reçu une lettre, et après examen il a été décidé de placer votre filleul.<br>_ Et alors ?

Sirius resta sans voix quand la jeune femme lui dit que c'était lui que le bureau avait choisi pour s'occuper de l'enfant. Choix qui c'était imposé car Nathanaël dans sa lettre disait qu'il se sentait mieux chez lui, et de plus il était le parrain de l'enfant. La personne à qui son père avait demandé qu'il soit confié en cas de problèmes. Sirius ne tergiversa pas bien longtemps, il signa tous les papiers que lui tendit Valérie, quand ce fut fini Nathanaël ne put plus retenir ses larmes. Il se jeta dans les bras de son nouveau père en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

_ Patmol tu m'as tellement manqué.  
>_ A nous aussi tu nous as manqué Nath. Répondit l'auror.<p>

Nathanaël remercia chaleureusement la jeune femme, il monta ensuite ses affaires. Sirius lui souriait comme un idiot, il était trop heureux de revoir son filleul. Enfin, plutôt son fils car à présent c'était ce qu'était l'enfant. Il se demanda tout de même un court instant si James ne lui en aurait pas voulu. Puis se dit que son ami comprendrait. Nathanaël rangeait sa chambre en fredonnant, il était enfin de retour dans sa vrai famille.


	3. Le chemin de Traverse

**Me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre. Bientôt l'entrée à Poudlard pour Nathanaël. Bon je vois prévient déjà, j'ai rajouté une créature dans ce chapitre qui n'existe dans l'œuvre originale, alors ne venez pas me jeter des pierres en me disant que cet animal n'existe pas. **

**Autre chose, d'ici quelques semaines j'aurais plus internet à la maison, donc je sais pas si je pourrais continuer à poster mes chapitres. Je verrais comment je vais faire mais je vois promet rien. Je préféré quand même vous prévenir avant que ça ce produise. **

**Sinon bonne lecture à tous.**

Chapitre 3 : Le chemin de Traverse

Deux année entière avait passé depuis que Nathanaël était devenu officiellement un Black. Il était l'héritier de Sirius, et il allait faire sa rentrée au collège Poudlard. Il avait maintenant onze ans mais n'avait pas tant changé que cela. Toujours habillé de manière un peu décontractée, les cheveux mal coiffés un peu trop longs et de grands yeux bleu sombres remplis de malice.

Ce matin-là, Sirius devait l'emmener sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Nathanaël était impatient de pouvoir s'y rendre, il n'était pas souvent allé sur l'avenue sorcière et la trouvait merveilleuse.

Ils commencèrent par les livres de cours, puis le chaudron et les ingrédients pour les potions. Ils firent un détour pour trouver le télescope pliable pour l'astronomie. Le magasin qui ennuya le plus Nathanaël ce fut celui de Mme Guipure, il détesta devoir rester debout sans bouger pendant que la sorcière ajustait son uniforme. Tout en traversant l'allée, le père et le fils discutèrent des différentes maisons.

_ Tu penses qu'il y a des chances que je sois à Serpentard ?  
>_ Je ne pense pas, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de fourbe Nath, tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent, et de loyal. Non, je pense que les trois autres maisons sont plus envisageables.<br>_ Hum … Je croix que j'aimerais bien Gryffondor comme toi. Répondit le brun doucement.

Ils finirent par arriver chez Ollivander le fabriquant de baguette magique. Ce dernier fut très surpris en rencontrant Nathanaël, surtout quand on lui eut résumé son histoire. Le jumeau du survivant, fils adoptif de Sirius Black. Il trouva le cas très intéressant. Il fallut un bon moment pour trouver une baguette qui convint à l'enfant. Mais Ollivander ne se découragea pas, leur disant que cela avait aussi était difficile avec le frère. Nathanaël se fâcha en disant qu'Harry n'était pas son frère, le marchand s'excusa et reprit sa recherche. Finalement ils finirent par trouver la perle rare. Une baguette en bois de cerisier de 28,75 cm avec un ventricule de cœur de dragon assez souple.

_ Voilà une baguette puissance jeune homme. Vous semblez aussi amené à faire de grandes choses.  
>_ Comment pouvez-vous le savoir M Ollivander ? Demanda Nathanaël.<br>_ Un grand pouvoir engendre de grandes responsabilités. Et également de grands exploits. Bien ou mal je ne saurais le dire. Mais vous ne m'avez pas l'air de quelqu'un de mauvais. Répondit le fabriquant.

Nathanaël sourit et Sirius éclata de rire.

_ Ce gosse est une terreur, il passe son temps à faire des farces à tout le monde. Rit Sirius.  
>_ Tel père tel fils alors. Rétorqua Ollivander.<p>

Après avoir donné les 7 Galions que coûtait la baguette, Sirius guida son fils vers la ménagerie magique. En entrant il lui dit qu'il faudrait bien qu'il ait un moyen de lui faire part de ses mauvais tours. Surtout ceux dont il ne serait pas informé par des lettres de Poudlard.

Nathanaël fit le tour des cages de hiboux mais aucun ne retint son attention. Soudain son regard se posa sur un oiseau qui en plus d'être dans une cage était muselé et attaché à son perchoir. C'était un aigle royal encore tout jeune. Même muselé et attaché l'oiseau dégageait une impression de grandeur. Il ne montra cependant aucun signe d'agressivité quand Nathanaël posa sa main contre les barreaux. L'enfant était fasciné à la fois par les plumes or et blanc mais aussi par les deux yeux jaunes du rapace.

_ Magnifique … murmura-t-il.  
>~ Tu trouves ? Je pense plutôt que j'ai l'air pitoyable.Répondit une voix sortit de nul part.<p>

Nathanaël sursauta regarda autour de lui avant de reporter son attention sur l'aigle.

_ C'est toi qui m'as parlé ? Demanda l'enfant doucement pour ne pas passer pour un fou.  
>~ Alors tu m'entends ?! S'exclama de nouveau la voix. Cela fait si longtemps que personne ne m'a entendu.<br>_ Je t'entends. Je m'appelle Nathanaël et toi ?  
>~ Je suis Hélios, un aigle télépathe. Mais peu de sorciers peuvent nous entendre.<br>_ Comment ça ?  
>~ Ce sont l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard qui nous a créé, seuls quelques sorciers peuvent m'entendre.<p>

Pendant dix minutes Nathanaël discuta avec l'aigle, jusqu'à ce que Sirius et le vendeur qui se demandaient ce qu'il faisait arrivent. Le pauvre homme manqua de faire une crise cardiaque en voyant que son jeune client avait la main dans la cage d'un oiseau dangereux et le caressait comme si de rien n'était. Nathanaël sourit à son père.

_ Il est beau non ? Demanda-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.  
>_ Superbe oui. Répondit Sirius.<p>

Nathanaël s'éloigna de l'aigle et s'apprêtait à retourner vers les hiboux quand Sirius demanda le prix de l'oiseau. L'enfant le regarda complètement perdu. Et malgré le prix assez élevé, Sirius décida de le lui offrir.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Nathanaël alors que le vendeur était partit chercher les clés de la cage et le nécessaire pour s'occuper de l'animal.  
>_ Parce qu'il te plaît. Et aussi parce que je sais de quel type d'animal il s'agit. C'est ce que les sorciers appellent communément un Serdaigle. L'une des quatre espèces créées par les fondateurs. Un cadeau d'anniversaire digne de toi. Répondit Sirius.<p>

Le vendeur n'arrivait pas ouvrir la cage tellement il tremblait, Nathanaël fini par lui prendre les clés des mains et ouvrit lui-même la porte. Il détacha les pattes de l'aigle qui vint d'un battement d'aile se poser sur le bras de l'enfant. Tout doucement pour ne pas le blesser, Sirius retira la muselière en souriant. L'aigle ne sembla pas content de devoir retourner dans une cage, mais il y consentit tout de même une fois que Nathanaël lui eut expliqué pourquoi.

Au cas où l'école ne serait pas d'accord pour que son fils prenne l'aigle avec lui, Sirius acheta également une chouette effraie que l'enfant baptisa Soren.

Remus du faire de gros efforts pour ne pas se taper la tête contre la table quand Nathanaël lui présenta Hélios. Les deux adultes pouvaient eux aussi parler avec l'aigle, mais moins facilement que l'enfant. Le loup-garou et Sirius entreprirent d'écrire à Poudlard pour savoir si l'aigle pouvait suivre le fils de Sirius lors de la rentrée ou si celui-ci devait prendre Soren. La réponse fut positive, l'école ne pouvait refuser d'accueillir un aigle de Serdaigle lignée animale créé par l'un des quatre fondateur.


	4. Rentrée inoubliable

Alors, voilà le chapitre 4 et l'apparition de nouveaux personnages de mon invention. Vous rencontrerez aussi vraiment Harry Potter dans ce chapitre. Attention il est très différent de celui du livre, il est bien arrangé. Pour les fan du survivant, ne me jetez pas de pierres, moi aussi je l'adore mais j'avais envie de m'amuser.

La partie disons déprimante de ma fic est finie, là je vais m'amuser. J'espère que ça vous plaira autant qu'avant et que vous continuerez à lire.

ATTENTION a partir de ce chapitre, la publication sera peut-être suspendue pour une durée indéterminée. Je ne vais plus avoir internet et je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir m'arranger pour avoir accès à une connexion. Je n'arrête pas cette fanfic, ni les autres, seulement je vais avoir des soucis techniques.

Chapitre 4 : Rentrée inoubliable

Durant les semaines qui précédèrent la rentrée, Nathanaël ne quitta pas beaucoup Hélios, l'aigle était devenu son meilleur ami. L'animal aidait même l'enfant à faire des farces à son père. Sirius avait du mal à savoir d'où allait venir la prochaine attaque.

Toujours est-il que Nathanaël était debout depuis six heure du matin, sa valise était prête depuis deux jours et il était on ne peut plus stressée. Il avait également peur de la maison dans laquelle il allait être répartit. Il ne voulait pas de Serpentard, Poufsouffle ne lui disait rien non plus. Il ne se plaindrait pas s'il se retrouvait à Gryffondor comme son père, et la réputation de Serdaigle lui plaisait bien.

Sirius fini par descendre les cheveux pleins de poussière mais un large sourire sur ses lèvres. Remus fronça les sourcils puis soupira exaspéré.

_ Sirius, tu es sur ?  
>_ Ne t'en fait pas Lunard. Tient Nath, il est temps que tu hérites de quelque chose.<br>_ De quoi ? Demanda l'enfant.  
>_ La carte du Maraudeur. Répondit son père.<p>

Nathanaël fut ravis en découvrant la carte dont il avait tant entendu parlé, il promit à son père d'y faire attention et de ne pas se la faire confisquer. Car bien sur le fils de Sirius comptait toujours faire renaître les Maraudeurs, ce que Remus appréciait moyennement mais qui rendais Sirius très heureux. Ce dernier le prévint également qu'Harry pourrait hériter de la cape d'invisibilité de James. L'auror la connaissait car les premiers Maraudeurs s'en étaient beaucoup servit pour commettre leurs méfaits.

Vers huit heures, Sirius et Nathanaël montèrent dans la voiture que l'auror c'était offerte pour son anniversaire il y a deux ans. Sirius l'avait modifiée même si elle ne pouvait pas voler comme la moto. Par contre on pouvait faire entre une équipe de foot à l'arrière sans problèmes grâce à la magie. Nathanaël monta à l'avant avec son père, Hélios sur les genoux.

Ils arrivèrent à dix heure et demi à la gare de King's Cross. Les gens dans la rue ne semblaient pas rassurés quand Nathanaël passait devant eux avec Hélios dans sa cage. Mais personne ne pouvait rien dire puisque que l'oiseau était enfermé et ne pouvait faire de mal à personne. Ils passèrent par la barrière magique pour se rendre sur la voie 9 ¾. Là ils installèrent Nathanaël dans un compartiment vide en fin de convoi, ou le jeune sorcier laissa Hélios s'installer librement. L'oiseau n'était pas fait pour être enfermé dans une cage, mais dans la société d'aujourd'hui c'était inévitable.

La tête passée par la fenêtre du compartiment Nathanaël discutait avec son père. Celui-ci lui donnait encore quelques conseils. Nathanaël avait tout de même emmené Soren la jeune chouette effraie pour le courrier. Hélios avait accepté de faire les voyages mais Nathanaël n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de se séparer de l'aigle. Et puis, parfois il aurait sans doute besoin de lui pour ses mauvais coups.

Le train quitta la gare à l'heure prévue, il filait à bonne vitesse dans la campagne anglaise. Nathanaël lisait le livre de sortilèges, il s'était pris de passion pour cette matière dès qu'il avait lu les première pages. Soudain la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur un garçon à la mine triste, avec des cheveux blancs comme neige et des yeux rouges. Surpris Nathanaël le fixa quelques secondes avant de remarquer qu'il semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Le voyant esquisser un mouvement pour faire demi-tour le jeune garçon le rattrapa par la manche.

_ Ça va ? Tu veux t'asseoir deux minutes ?

L'incrédulité pu se lire facilement sur le visage du nouveau venu.

_ Tu es sur ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.  
>_ Bien sûr vient. Répliqua Nathanaël.<p>

Nathanaël le fit asseoir face à côté de lui sur la banquette, Hélios s'était décalé pour laisser de la place à l'inconnu. Le brun passa son bras autour des épaules de l'albinos avec sollicitude.

_ Tu veux me parler ? Demanda doucement Nathanaël.

En le regardant, l'albinos vit dans les yeux de Nathanaël seulement de la compassion. Il finit par parler, trop heureux de trouver quelqu'un qui accepte de l'écouter et qui ne se moquait pas de lui. Il raconta dans un premier temps sa rencontre avec Drago Malfoy, un garçon blond des plus désagréables. Puis comment un peu plus tard, il fit connaissance avec un certain Harry Potter. Lui et ses trois acolytes s'étaient bien moqués de lui.

Nathanaël l'écouta tout du long, sans faire la moindre remarque, il le berça ensuite doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de pleurer. Il sortit de sa poche une barre de chocolat et l'offrir à l'albinos.

_ Bon, parlons de choses plus joyeuses si tu veux bien. Moi je m'appelle Nathanaël Black et toi ?  
>_ Pardon … Je m'appelle Ethan. Ethan Owens.<p>

Au vu de ce qu'il lui avait raconté, Nathanaël avait compris qu'Ethan était un né moldu, il lui expliqua donc pourquoi personne ne disait rien à Harry. Qu'il était le survivant, celui qui avait, à un an, vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Ethan lui en fut reconnaissant. Il lui présenta également Hélios, son aigle enchanté. A sa grande surprise Ethan pouvait également entendre la voix de l'aigle.

Ils sympathisèrent durant le reste du voyage. Ethan était un garçon assez timide, mais intelligent, qui aimait les histoires fantastiques. Le fait d'être un sorcier lui plaisait bien, il était aussi très curieux. Il posa beaucoup de questions sur le monde de la magie, questions auxquelles Nathanaël essaya de répondre au mieux.

La porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois plusieurs heures plus tard. Harry se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte avec un jeune homme roux. Il fixa Ethan d'un air dédaigneux avant de se tourner vers Nathanaël. Il sourit ironiquement.

_ A ce que je vois les grands esprits se rencontrent. Déclara le survivant ironiquement.  
>_ Deux grands esprits, une grosse tête et un lèche botte. Répondit Nathanaël. Laisse mon pote tranquille et va donc rejoindre tes groupies.<p>

L'histoire d'Ethan avait mis le brun en colère, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était lié par le sang à celui qui s'était moqué si méchamment de son nouvel ami. Pire encore qu'ils soient jumeaux, Nathanaël se demanda même furtivement si il n'y avait pas d'erreur. Le brun fronça les sourcils, la répartie de son adversaire ne semblait pas lui plaire.

_ Toi et Drago Malfoy êtes à mettre dans le même sac. Rétorqua le survivant.  
>_ Je ne pense pas non. Répondit Nathanaël sur le même ton. Moi je ne me moque pas des gens qui sont différents. Seulement de ceux qui le méritent.<p>

Harry devint rouge comme le blason de Gryffondor, Il s'apprêtait à mettre son poing dans la figure de Nathanaël quand Hélios se manifesta. Visiblement l'animal n'était pas content que quelqu'un ose lever la main sur son maître. L'oiseau vint se poser sur l'épaule de son propriétaire en fixant le brun de ses yeux perçants. Nathanaël lui caressait les plumes d'or de son compagnon en souriant devant la mine déconfite de son frère.

_ Tout doux Hélios, Harry va s'en aller ne t'en fait pas. Murmura juste assez fort Nathanaël.  
>_ Tu n'as pas le droit de prendre un aigle à l'école ! S'écria le survivant.<p>

Pour toute réponse il demanda à Ethan de regarder dans la poche de sa veste qui se trouvait sur la banquette. Dans la fameuse poche il y avait la lettre que la directrice adjointe de l'école avait envoyé à Sirius disait que Nathanaël avait le droit de prendre Hélios avec lui. Harry ne trouvant plus rien à dire, repartit presque en coursant. Ethan lui ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

_ La tête qu'il faisait. Rit l'albinos.

Le reste du voyage se fit sans accrocs, personne ne vint les déranger, ils n'eurent que la visite du chariot de friandises pour le déjeuner. Nathanaël se fit plaisir et offrit des sucreries magiques à son ami. Ils rirent beaucoup à essayer de capturer les choco-grenouille et à manger les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu.

Ils finirent par arriver à Poudlard tard dans la soirée, Ethan et Nathanaël qui s'étaient changé descendirent sur le quai. Beaucoup regardaient l'albinos comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête curieuse. Mais un regard du brun les incitaient à laisser le né moldu tranquille. Car bien que petit pour son âge, Nathanaël avait un regard qui faisait peur. Ils gagnèrent le château sans soucis, personne ne tomba dans le lac, ni ne déclencha de bagarre sur la route.

Beaucoup perdirent de leur superbe en entrant dans la grande salle où tous les élèves plus âgés attendaient pour assister à la répartition. Ethan surtout semblait au bord de la syncope. Il tremblait comme une feuille et semblait sur le point de pleurer. Nathanaël lui tapota le bras en signe d'encouragement.

Ils se rassemblèrent devant l'estrade où se trouvaient la table des professeurs et un tabouret à trois pieds sur lequel était posé un vieux chapeau. Celui-ci à la surprise des nouveaux élèves se mit à chanter. Quand il eut fini, le professeur McGonagall qui les avait guidés depuis le hall commença à appeler les élèves. Elle en vint au bout de quelques minutes à Nathanaël Black. Le brun sortit des rangs et s'installa sur le tabouret. Malgré son assurance de façade il n'en menait pas large.

~ Tient, tient … Je pensais avoir affaire à un Black et me voilà avec un Potter. S'étonna la voix du Choixpeau dans sa tête.  
>_ Je suis né Potter mais j'ai était élevé par Sirius Black.<br>~Un sorcier d'exception. Mm … Voyons voir … Je vois la malice mais aucune méchanceté, je vois une loyauté sans borne et un grand courage, une intelligence vive… Mm … Voilà un cas très difficile … Je pourrais facilement te mettre n'importe où …

Le Choixpeau se dandina sur la tête de Nathanaël quelques secondes.

_ Je préférerais éviter Serpentard si possible. Murmura tout bas l'enfant.  
>~ Pas Serpentard donc … Effectivement, beaucoup de tes qualités ne seraient pas les bienvenues … Puisque c'est ainsi tu seras à SERDAIGLE !<p>

Les bleu et bronze applaudirent leur nouveau camarade qui les rejoignit les jambes tremblantes. Il se laissa tomber sur un des bancs et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur la cérémonie. Il ne reconnut pas de noms particuliers parmi les élèves appelés. Il essaya de retenir ceux qui étaient envoyés à Serdaigle mais n'y parvint qu'à moitié. Cependant le nom de Malfoy fit tilt. Le premier Drago avait les cheveux platine et un air de fouine. Le Choixpeau n'eut besoin que d'effleurer sa tête pour l'envoyer à Serpentard. Nathanaël reconnu le nom de l'un de ceux qui s'étaient moqué d'Ethan dans le train.

Mais le second Jason avait les cheveux dorés et les yeux verts et francs. Le Choixpeau prit plus de temps avant de l'envoyer finalement à Serdaigle. Il s'installa près de Nathanaël qu'il salua poliment. Ethan était encore plus pâle que ses cheveux quand le professeur McGonagall l'appela. Il s'installa timidement sur le bord du tabouret, les doigts crispés sur les pans de sa robe. Il ne fallut heureusement pas longtemps à l'artefact pour l'envoyer rejoindre son ami chez les bleu et bronze. L'albinos s'installa près de son ami en soupirant de soulagement.

_ Je suis content que nous soyons dans la même maison. Déclara Nathanaël en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Ethan.  
>_ Moi aussi, au moins je sais que j'y ai un ami.<p>

Nathanaël allait répondre quand le nom d'Harry Potter fut appelé. Le brun leva les yeux vers son frère qui semblait parader en montant les quelques marches. Il semblait se ficher de ce que pensaient les autres, mais tous le fixaient avec admiration. Quand le Choixpeau annonça Gryffondor Nathanaël se demanda s'il n'y avait pas une erreur. A ses yeux, son frère avait tous les traits de caractère des Serpentard. Durant le peut de temps qu'il avait passé dans la maison familiale, il avait trouvé Harry mesquin, orgueilleux … Pas courageux, loyal, franc et toutes les autres valeurs de la maison Gryffondor.

Heureusement la répartition prit vite fin et le banquet pu commencer. Jason Malfoy se trouvait être un garçon plein d'humour, il fit bien rire Nathanaël et Ethan. Mathieu Andrews un autre élève de première année d'un naturel plus calme se joignit à eux quand ils parlèrent des professeurs. Tous les quatre rirent aux éclats en entendant les anecdotes de Nathanaël sur Severus Rogue. Heureusement leurs aînés ne les écoutaient pas, ils discutaient entre eux.

A la fin du repas, le préfet de leur maison rassembla les premières années et les guida jusqu'à la tour de Serdaigle. Celle-ci se trouvait dans l'une des plus hautes tours du château. Il leur fallu un bon moment pour y parvenir car les élèves étaient tous fatigués. La salle commune était gardée par un aigle en bronze qui posait des énigmes si l'on frappait à la porte avec le heurtoir. Si la réponse était bonne il laissait passer l'élève sinon il fallait attendre que quelqu'un réussisse.

Le préfet répondit à la place des élèves et les fit entrer. La salle était spacieuse, deux grands feux flambaient dans des cheminées. Il y avait des tables de travail dans toute la salle, et des chaises moelleuses pour être bien installés. Près des feux, de grands fauteuils bleu roi. Sur chaque linteau de cheminé se trouvaient des bustes de la fondatrice Rowena Serdaigle. De grandes baies vitrées donnaient sur un balcon immense où étaient disposées des tables de jardin pour travailler quand il faisait beau sans doute.

Nathanaël fut heureux de découvrir qu'il partageait sa chambre de dortoir avec Ethan, Jason et Mathieu. Il ne connaissait pas encore bien les deux autres garçons mais les aimait bien. Complètement épuisés ils allèrent tous se coucher.

Au chapitre suivant c'est le retour des maraudeurs. Mais il va falloir attendre ^^ Je sais pas vous, mais je trouve que la coupure tombe vraiment mal

Bonne lecture, votre fanfiqueuse complètement folle Natulcien Anwamane


	5. Première journée, nouveaux maraudeurs

**j'ai réussi à bidouiller pour pouvoir poster ce chapitre. Je risque pas de pouvoir poster la suite pour le moment, mais je suis contente d'avoir au moins pu vous mettre celui là. Bonne lecture à tous ^^**

**Pour Mathieu, déjà c'est un prénom qui me plaisait beaucoup, et comme je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'expliquer dans la fic et que tu m'y fait penser je vais vous expliquer ses origines. Mathieu est un sang-mêlé, son père est un moldu français qui a émigré il y a des années en Grande-Bretagne pour son travail. Son père est tombé amoureux de sa mère et est resté avec elle en Angleterre. Il a demandé à ce que son fils ai un nom français en souvenir de son ancienne patrie.**

**Pour Ethan … tu as raison, j'avais pas fait attention mais il ressemble un peu à Allen. Mais bon, je ne compte pas le laisser aussi timide est gentil bien longtemps. D Gray Man m'a sûrement inspiré se personnage je n'en suis pas sure mais c'est bien possible.**

**Ensuite pour Jason. Oui c'est un sang-mêlé, raison pour laquelle il s'entend très mal avec son cousin Drago. Son père est un Malfoy de sang pur et le frère aîné de Lucius, et sa mère est une sang-mêlé. Et pour ses cheveux, dans le chapitre précédent je dit qu'ils sont couleur or mais c'est uniquement pour bien marquer la différence avec Drago. J'entends par là qu'il à les cheveux bien blonds, comparé à ceux de Drago qui sont extrêmement pâles. Et le nom … J'adore la mythologie et le mythe de Jason est l'un de plus connu ^^**

**Et ce cher Neville … Pour le moment je ne suis pas encore sur de son rôle. Je pense que je vais le mettre à Poufsouffle contrairement à l'histoire originale et en faire un ami de mes maraudeurs. Mais même si son rôle n'est pas encore bien définit j'ai bien envie d'en faire un personnage récurant. Comme les jumeaux Weasley.**

**Et si je les ai tous fait OC c'est pour me sentir vraiment libre de faire ce que je voulais avec. Personnellement, quand je prends les personnages de quelqu'un, j'hésite à bien les déformer, même si cette fois avec Harry je me suis un peu beaucoup lâchée. Avec mes propres personnages je suis entièrement libre de faire ce que je veux, ce n'est pas le cas de toute le monde, mais moi j'ai parfois un peu de mal quand je prends les personnages des autres. A moins que s'en soit qui apparaissent très peu et donc on ne sait pas grand chose, là c'est une autre histoire.**

**Et e ce qui concerne le yaoi … Je pense que je vais peut-être en faire mais très léger. Je ne suis pas encore sur. Mais ce sera pas avant un moment les couples de toute façon. Pas avant qu'ils aient tous quatorze ou quinze ans au minimum.**

**En tout cas, L.I.E merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a était très utile, pour remarquer certaines choses auxquelles je n'avais jamais pensé. Particulièrement en ce qui concerne Mathieu. J'avais au départ choisi le prénom sans penser au fait qu'il était français^^. Je te remercie également pour tes encouragements.**

Chapitre 5 : Première journée, nouveaux maraudeurs

Tout les élèves de première année furent réveillés par la préfète de Serdaigle Pénélope Deauclaire à six heure pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner. Les jeunes bleu et bronze la suivirent en baillant à tout va, en descendant vers le grand hall. Nathanaël avait glissé discrètement la carte du maraudeur dans une des poches de sa robe de sorcier. Il s'installa à la table de Serdaigle avec Ethan qui semblait un peu moins nerveux que la veille. C'était sans doute du à la présence de son ami à ses côtés.

Durant le petit déjeuner, ils discutèrent de leurs familles respectives avec Mathieu Andrews et Jason Malfoy, leurs camarades de dortoir. Mathieu était un sang-mêlé dont le père était français et la mère anglaise. Il avait un pied dans chaque culture mais se sentait plus anglais que français. Jason était un peu le petit canard de sa famille. Un sang-mêlé dans une famille de sang-pur. Son père, Aston Malfoy avait épousé une jeune sang-mêlé et avait été quelque peu éloigné de sa famille. Mais Jason devait vivre avec son oncle car son père était diplomate et sa mère archéologue magique, ils n'étaient jamais à la maison. Ils avaient pensé que pour le bon développement de leur fils, il lui fallait un environnement stable.

_ Personnellement, je crois que j'aurais préféré aller autour du monde avec eux. Parce que vivre avec mon oncle et ma fouine de cousin c'est l'enfer, soupira le blond.  
>_ C'est sur que ça ne doit pas être joyeux tout les jours, répondit Mathieu.<p>

Le discussion fut interrompue par le professeur Flitwick qui passait autour de la table pour distribuer les emplois du temps aux élèves. Nathanaël regarda le sien et du faire de gros efforts pour ne pas se taper la tête contre le table. Non seulement ce lundi matin ils avaient cour de potion avec Rogue, mais il y avait également une note en bas de la feuille.

_Cours communs  
>Potion : Serdaigle  Gryffondor  
>Botanique : Serdaigle  Serpentard  
>Enchantement : Serdaigle  Poufsouffle_

Rien de bien réjouissant somme toute. Il allait être obligé de revoir son jumeau dès la première journée alors qu'il aurait apprécié avoir un peu plus de temps pour s'y préparer. Enfin, il ne pouvait pas faire changer les emplois du temps comme ça juste en demandant. Pas sans une raison valable, et il doutait que sa raison puisse être réellement valable pour les professeurs. Devant sa tête d'enterrement, les trois autres garçons lui demandèrent ce qu'il avait. Vu que ce n'était pas vraiment un secret Nathanaël leur avait révélé son lien de parenté avec le survivant de Gryffondor, et qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien.

_ On dirait moi et mon cousin, remarqua Jason.  
>_ Ouais. Marmonna le brun. Je me demande même ce qu'Harry fait à Gryffondor.<p>

Pendant qu'ils suivaient les autres élèves vers l'endroit approximatif où se tenait le cours de potion, les quatre garçon continuèrent de faire connaissance. Durant le trajet, Nathanaël n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'apprécier les deux autres garçons comme il appréciait déjà Ethan. Il envisagea de leur demander de devenir des nouveaux maraudeurs. Le brun était perdu dans ses pensées, et finalement ses camarades le remarquèrent.

_ Ça ne va pas Nathanaël ? demanda Jason.  
>_ Je réfléchissais c'est tout, répondit le brun.<br>_ A quelque chose d'important semble-t-il, rétorqua Mathieu.  
>_ Un truc de famille plutôt, répondit Nathanaël.<p>

Mais ses nouveaux amis ne purent pas lui poser plus de questions car trois élèves leur barrèrent le passage. Trois Gryffondor, menés par Harry Potter, le survivant du monde magique.

_ Coucou petit frère, comment vas-tu ? demanda Harry.  
>_ Désolé Potter mais je n'ai pas de frère, répondit Nathanaël avec détachement. Mais je vais bien merci de t'inquiéter de ma santé.<p>

Harry grimaça en foudroyant Nathanaël du regard.

_ Peu importe, pense ce que tu veux. Je voulais juste que tu saches que si tu changeais d'avis et que tu décidais de revenir vers ta famille je t'accueillerais les bras ouvert.  
>_ Mon œil, répondit le brun. Je ne changerais pas d'avis, je n'ai pas besoin d'un frère avec une tête aussi grosse qu'une montgolfière ! répliqua Nathanaël.<p>

Les trois autres Serdaigle rirent devant l'expression du survivant, qui semblait ne pas croire que quelqu'un puisse lui refuser quelque chose. Le professeur Rogue ouvrit alors la porte du cachot où se tenait son cours. Une fois tout le monde installé dans la salle humide, Rogue fit l'appel d'une voix calme et posée, presque doucereuse, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'élever la voix, en effet il régnait dans le cachot un silence de mort. Après avoir fait cela, il s'approcha de Nathanaël un étrange sourire sur le visage.

_ Voici donc le fils de ce cher Sirius Black.  
>_ Euh … oui monsieur, répondit poliment Nathanaël.<p>

Le professeur de potion pinça les lèvres mais ne put rien redire.

_ Votre très cher père à du vous parler de moi n'est-ce pas ?

_ Peut-être … Comme il parle toujours des élèves qu'il connaissait en utilisant des surnoms … Je ne suis pas très sur.

Nathanaël se retenait d'humilier son professeur, car bien sûr Sirius lui avait parlé de lui. Severus Rogue était l'un des personnages qui revenait le plus dans les histoires de son père.

_ En êtes-vous sur monsieur Black ?

Voyant que Rogue insistait-il fini par lâcher une partie de ce qu'il savait.

_ Il me parlait souvent d'un autre élève à qui il faisait des farces avec ses amis, il avait les cheveux gras et était à Serpentard. Il l'appelait Servilus.

Rogue devint aussi rouge que le blason de la maison Gryffondor, tous les élèves se mirent à rire en entendant le surnom du maître des potions. Ce dernier retira cinq points à Serdaigle pour la franchise de Nathanaël, les bleu et bronze se renfrognèrent car c'était lui qui avait insisté. Pendant le cours il s'acharna sur le jeune Black, celui-ci du se retenir de se lever pour raconter toutes les humiliations que son professeur avait subi lorsqu'il était élève.

Le seul point positif, c'était que Rogue s'acharnait autant sur Harry que sur lui. Sans doute parce qu'il ne pouvait plus se venger sur les parents il faisait subir ses foudres aux enfants. Nathanaël avait mémorisé les noms des deux acolytes de son jumeau : Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Heureusement, le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien. Aucun autre professeur ne s'acharna sur Nathanaël parce qu'il était le fils de son père. Ils l'avaient tout de même à l'œil de peur qu'il devienne lui aussi un farceur invétéré comme l'était Sirius à son époque.

Ils finissaient assez tôt ce jour là, n'ayant pas envie de retourner dans leur salle commune tout de suite, ils allèrent dans la bibliothèque pour visiter. Mathieu qui adorait lire voulait de toute façon y faire un tour pour prendre quelques livres qu'il pourrait lire quand il n'aurait rien d'autre à faire. Alors qu'ils étaient installés à faire leurs devoirs , Ethan posa une question à Nathanaël.

_ Dit Nathanaël, pourquoi les professeurs te regardent comme si tu était une bombe qui allait exploser ?

Le brun ricana en entendant la question.

_ C'est à cause de mon père et de ses amis. Quand ils étaient à l'école, ils formaient un groupe de farceur connu sous le nom de maraudeurs.  
>_ Sans vouloir te vexer je ne vois pas le rapport, répondit Mathieu.<br>_ Ils pensent que je vais prendre sa suite. Que je vais devenir un fauteur de trouble comme Poudlard n'en a pas connu depuis des années.

Pour une raison inconnue, cela fit rire Jason. Mais il éclaira ses camarades sur son hilarité.

_ Personnellement, ça me donnerais envie de les défier, avoua le blond.  
>_ De toute façon c'est mon rêve depuis que j'ai six ans, de faire revivre les maraudeurs.<p>

Nathanaël sembla hésiter à continuer ce qu'il voulait dire. Mathieu interrompit

_ Mais tu vas avoir besoin d'aide, comme tu l'as dit, ton père faisait partit d'un groupe. Ça veux dire plusieurs personnes.  
>_ Ouaip … Mais je ne sais pas encore à qui je vais demander, mentit Nathanaël.<p>

Les trois autres garçon, qui depuis le début de la conversation ne travaillaient plus, se regardèrent en souriant. Jason ricana.

_ Ouais, mon œil ! Avoue plutôt que tu as peur.

Nathanaël soupira avant de regarder ses trois amis.

_ Oui. J'ai un peu peur de vous demander de devenir mes partenaires. Parce que je ne sais pas si vous accepterez de m'aider.  
>_ Moi je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne t'aiderais pas, répondit Jason. Ça a l'air cool.<br>_ Moi, commença Ethan. Je trouve l'idée amusante, mais si tu pouvais nous en dire plus se serait bien.

Nathanaël se lança donc dans un exposé sur ce que faisaient les maraudeurs. Il leur raconta également une ou deux de leurs farces parmi les meilleures. Faisant bien rires les trois autres. Mais ils furent obligé de quitter la bibliothèque parce que Mme Pince disait qu'ils troublaient l'ordre en riant comme des idiots. Sur le chemin de la tour de Serdaigle, Nathanaël leurs demanda ce qu'ils comptaient faire.

_ J'adore le style d'humour, répondit Jason. Tu peux compter sur moi. En plus, ça me permettra de me venger de mon cousin.  
>_ Je trouve le défi stimulant, répondit Mathieu.<br>_ Tu es mon ami Nathanaël répondit Ethan. Je viens avec toi.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Nathanaël. Une fois dans leur dortoir, le brun leur montra un ouvrage sur les animagus avec une page enchantée. Celle ci permettait de définir avec précision son animal. Ils avaient décidé de choisir des surnoms en fonction de ceux ci comme l'avaient fait les premiers maraudeurs à leur époque.

Nathanaël commença, il posa sa main avec appréhension à l'endroit prévu. Sur la surface réfléchissante encastrée dans la couverture un aigle apparu. Il était presque entièrement noir, sauf le bout des ailes et de la queue qui étaient bleu sombre. Ainsi que ses yeux qui étaient jaune vif comme ceux de tous les rapaces et ses pattes qui avaient une couleur normale.

Jason fût le suivant. Il obtint un renard avec un pelage aussi blond que ses cheveux et à la queue très touffue. Le bout de ses pattes, de sa queue et de ses oreilles avaient une teinte rousse flamboyante, et ses yeux étaient d'un vert aussi brillant que ses yeux humains.

Mathieu fut le troisième à se soumettre à l'examen du sortilège. Un cheval gris visiblement taillé pour la vitesse apparut sur le miroir. Le pelage du cheval était gris orage comme les cheveux de Mathieu. Sa crinière et sa queue étaient marron / or comme les yeux du garçon. Jason rajouta que ce devait être un étalon arabe malgré ses couleurs inhabituelles.

Ethan le dernier posa sa main sur l'ouvrage. Pour lui, ce fût un tigre albinos qui apparut. Il était presque entièrement blanc, sauf les rayures sur son dos, et sa tête qui étaient noires, et ses yeux qui avaient la couleur du sang.

_ Bon. Commença Jason. Maintenant il faut choisir nos surnoms.  
>_ Effectivement, répondit Nathanaël, mais il faut les choisir avec soin car ce sera avec eux qu'on signera nos farces.<p>

Ils mirent plusieurs heures à les choisir. Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord pour Darckness (ténèbres) pour Nathanaël, Stark (pur / absolu) pour Ethan, Lightning (éclair) pour Jason et Wisdom (sagesse) pour Mathieu. Hélios qui s'était joint à eux plus tôt dans la soirée accepta de porter un mot à Sirius pour le prévenir. Poudlard dormait paisiblement, sans se douter que les maraudeurs étaient de retour, prêt à briser les règlements et à tous les rendre fous.


	6. Une première farce

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'ai pu avoir une connexion internet à la bibliothèque de mon quartier. Bon, je vais essayer de reprendre le rythme de un chapitre par semaine mais je ne vous promet rien.

Pour vous récompenser de votre patience, je vous offre donc la première farce des maraudeurs. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, et comme d'habitude j'attends vos remarques pour essayer de m'améliorer.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 6 : Une première farce

Le vendredi, Sirius trouva le temps d'écrire à Nathanaël, bien que son emploi d'auror ne lui laissant pas beaucoup de temps. Le brun se souvenait très bien que parfois il pouvait ne pas voir son père pendant une semaine à cause d'une mission. Même si le ministère lui avait évité ce genre de mission quand Nathanaël était très jeune, ce qui lui avait permis de l'élever normalement. Hélios à qui Nathanaël avait demandé d'emmener une lettre à Remus la veille revint avec une lettre de Sirius à la place.

Nath,

Je suis heureux que tu ais trouver des camarades. J'aime beaucoup vos animaux et vos surnoms. Pour votre demande de devenir animagus, je ne vois aucune raison de vous dire non. Après tout je l'ai fait aussi. Et après avoir posé la question à un spécialiste, il a dit que la transformation était plus facile quand le sorcier était jeune. Je vous envoie donc une méthode détaillée avec cette lettre pour que vous puissiez commencer votre entraînement. Qui sais, peut-être y arriverez vous avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

Sinon je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite et espère recevoir de vos nouvelles bientôt.

Patmol

Beaucoup d'élèves avaient eu un mouvement de recul en voyant l'aigle se poser sur la table de Serdaigle. Mais en voyant Nathanaël le caresser calmement les autres furent rassurés. Plusieurs professeurs voulurent intervenir mais la directrice adjointe leur expliqua de quel type d'animal il s'agissait et plus personne n'y fit attention. Sauf le professeur Rogue qui ne quittait pas Nathanaël des yeux.

Les quatre Serdaigle suivirent leurs cours sans se faire remarquer, si ce n'est à cause de leurs nouveaux surnoms. Les professeurs qui avaient eu Sirius et ses amis comprirent tout de suite de quoi il retournait. Surtout quand ils voyaient les sourires de Nathanaël qui ressemblait dans ses moments-là à ceux de son père. Durant une discussion dans la salle des professeurs, le professeur McGonagall avait dit qu'elle avait l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque où Sirius Black était son élève. Ce qui ne rassura pas vraiment ses collègues.

Mais pendant trois semaines il ne se passa rien qui laisse à penser que Nathanaël Black suivait les traces de son père. Du moins pour autre choses que les études, car le jeune garçon semblait aussi doué que son père.

Durant trois semaines, les quatre Serdaigle ne firent rien à Harry ni à Drago qui les ennuyaient beaucoup. Enfin, plus Harry que Drago. Car le Serpentard en avait surtout après le jeune Gryffondor. Les jeunes maraudeurs décidèrent donc de commencer par faire une bonne farce à Harry. Sa grosse tête les énervait, tout comme la façon qu'il avait de parader dans le château comme si celui ci lui appartenait. Il s'entraînèrent pendant une semaine pour perfectionner leur petit tour puis début octobre passèrent à l'action.

Avec la carte du maraudeur, ils s'introduisirent dans la grande salle en pleine nuit pour y perpétrer leur forfait. Ils avaient trouvé un sort simple qui permettait de mettre un objet en état de lévitation. Ils s'en servirent sur une poupée faite main représentant le survivant. Mais ils avaient modifié quelques détails. La tête de la poupée avait le triple de la taille normale, la cicatrice était atrocement exagérée, et le visage de la création était clairement celui d'un idiot. Elle avait des yeux exorbités qui louchaient, de la morve au nez, un sourire stupide et les oreilles décollées.

Pendant que Nathanaël s'occupait d'enchanter la poupée, les trois autres garçons inscrivaient chacun un message sur le mur. Quand le brun eu fini avec la caricature il inscrivit lui aussi un message pour Harry ainsi que pour les autres habitants du château.

Le lendemain, quand les porte s'ouvrirent, les élèves éclatèrent de rire en voyant la poupée qui flottait sans but au dessus des tables. Les professeurs n'étaient pas encore là, et ne la firent donc pas disparaître sur le champ. Les quatre maraudeurs qui s'étaient arrangés pour descendre parmi les premiers, attendirent que plus d'élèves soient présent pour utiliser l'autre sortilège qu'ils avaient appris. Ethan leva sa baguette discrètement et la pointa sur la poupée qui se mit à rire comme une hyène.

Les jumeaux Weasley furent les premiers à remarquer les messages sur les murs. Ils donnèrent des coups de coudes à leurs voisins pour les leur montrer et ainsi de suite. Messages qui firent bien rire beaucoup d'élèves.

Cher Mr Potter,  
>je sais bien que vous avez battu vous-savez-qui, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous transformer en idiot fini et martyriser les autres. Cet événement incompréhensible pour tous ne vous donne en aucun cas un statut différent de celui des autres élèves de cette école.<br>Stark

Potter,  
>sache que pour séduire les filles, avoir la tête comme une pastèque et ne parler que de soi n'est pas le mieux. Au contraire même, c'est plutôt mal vu. En plus, ça te fait une réputation de chochotte dans toute l'école. Je te conseille donc de changer assez vite de comportement pour ton propre bien.<br>Lightning

Harry Potter,  
>Ta cicatrice ne t'as pas donné une connaissance absolu de la magie, je te conseille donc de bien vouloir cesser avec ton attitude suffisante. Cela ne sert à rien quand on ne connais rien à la magie ou au reste.<br>Wisdom

Chers élèves de Poudlard,  
>au cas ou nos avertissements tomberaient dans l'oreille d'un sourd, je vous demande de bien aider Harry Potter. Ce pauvre enfant à qui personne n'a semble-t-il apprit l'humilité et la modération. Si cela venait à se produire, nous vous serions très reconnaissant de bien vouloir le remettre à sa place de temps en temps. Car sinon, sa tête va atteindre la taille de la représentation qui flotte en ce moment dans la grande salle.<br>Darckness

Les messages avaient été écrit avec de la peinture multicolore qui était d'un très bel effet, mais c'était surtout le contenu des messages qui frappait les élèves. Quand Harry et ses deux acolytes entrèrent dans la salle, le survivant hurla en voyant le spectacle. Les professeurs qui suivaient furent stupéfait par ce qu'ils virent. Les élèves étaient attroupés entre les tables, le plus proche possible de la poupée flottante, ou des messages. Ils firent asseoir les élèves, avant de faire disparaître toute trace de la farce de la salle.

Finalement, quand tout le monde fut installé le professeur de potion alla se planter devant Nathanaël et ses camarades, visiblement furieux. Nathanaël leva les yeux vers le professeur qui le fixait, le maître des potion prit la parole quand il fut sûr d'avoir l'attention de l'élève.

_ Je suppose sans trop me tromper qu'il s'agissait de votre œuvre Mr Black.  
>_ Professeur, vous proférez des accusations sans avoir la moindre preuve de ce que vous avancez, répondit calmement le brun.<br>_ Oh, mais je sais parfaitement qu'il s'agit de votre œuvre, dois-je vous rappelez que vous avez signé votre méfait jeune homme.

Mathieu se tourna vers son ami avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

_ Tu devrais apprendre la répartie Darckness. Parce que ce n'a pas l'air d'être ton fort.  
>_ Très drôle Wisdom, très drôle, rétorqua Nathanaël . Tu n'as cas mener la discussion à ma place puisque je suis aussi mauvais.<p>

Jason ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant les deux garçons qui se disputaient avec un large sourire chacun. Il est évident qu'ils ne se disputent pas pour de vrai. Que c'est juste pour se donner en spectacle et énerver Rogue.

_ Mais oui Mr Andrews, parlez donc si vous voulez. Mais cela ne va pas m'empêcher de vous coller. _ Là je crois qu'il t'a eu Wisdom, ricana Jason.  
>_ Ne m'étant pas adressé au professeur Rogue, on ne peut pas dire qu'il m'ait eu Lightning.<p>

Le blond sourit calmement. Depuis le début de l'année il avait apprit à connaître Mathieu, il était devenu son plus proche ami parmi les maraudeurs. Tout comme Nathanaël était plus proche d'Ethan que d'eux. Le professeur de Potion devint rouge de colère en voyant les quatre élèves l'ignorer superbement. Il était sur le point d'exploser quand le professeur Flitwick intervint pour les punir lui même. Dix points perdus par chacun pour la maison Serdaigle, ainsi qu'une retenue.

Alors qu'ils remontaient vers la tour, ils discutaient de la sanction que leur avait infligé leur directeur de maison. Chacun d'eux avait sa petite idée sur les motivations du professeur d'enchantement.

_ Peut-être qu'il a aimé notre farce, proposa Jason. Et que c'est pour ça qu'il est indulgent avec nous.  
>_ Peu probable, répondit Mathieu. Je pense qu'il a été gentil parce que c'est la première fois. Ça ne sera pas pareil dans quelques mois quand il se rendra compte qu'on ne va pas arrêter.<p>

Jason réfléchit aux arguments de son ami ne sachant plus trop quoi penser.

_ Je pense que Wisdom à raison, intervint alors Ethan. Il a était indulgent avec nous parce que c'est la première fois. Mais peut-être aussi parce qu'on c'est bien débrouillé avec les enchantements qu'on a utilisé.

Le débat se poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la salle de classe et que le professeur McGonagall les fasse taire d'un regard. Celle ci soupira tout de même en se disant qu'elle allait passer sept années bien difficiles avec de nouveaux maraudeurs dans les murs du vieux château.


	7. Halloween

Pour leur erreur de s'appeler par leurs surnoms c'est surtout parce qu'ils sont tout excités. Même s'ils sont un peu plus matures que les autres ils restent des gamins de 11 ans. Ils sont comme des gamins le jour de noël, ils peuvent pas s'en empêcher.

Pour ce qui est du survivant, contrairement à son frère, Nathanaël n'a pas de cicatrice sur le front. Lui une marque aussi, sur le poignet droit, mais elle ressemble plus à une brûlure. Dumbledore a remarqué la blessure de Harry et n'a pas cherché plus loin.

Chapitre 7 : Halloween

Suite à leur farce, les quatre Serdaigle furent collés, ils seraient puni le samedi de la même semaine. Mais ils s'y étaient préparés, suivre la voie des maraudeurs ferait qu'ils seraient souvent collés ou punis. Mais cela ne leur plut tout de même pas de perdre dix points chacun à cause de leur prestation. Harry leur en voulait beaucoup pour ce qu'ils avaient fait, car à présent, certains élèves le remettaient en boite sans se soucier du fait qu'il était le survivant. Même si ça avait toujours été le cas avec les Serpentard depuis le début de l'année.

Lors du cour de sortilège qui suivit leur farce, le professeur décida de faire des binômes mixtes. Dans le sens où ce serait un élèves de Poufsouffle avec un élève de Serdaigle. (le cour d'enchantement est commun à ces deux maisons) Nathanaël se retrouva avec Neville Londubat. Le jeune maraudeur connaissait ce nom, c'était celui de deux auror dont son père lui avait déjà parlé, il avait été en classe avec eux et ils avaient été bons amis. Mais il n'avait jamais dit à son fils ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

Ils travaillaient un sortilège très simple de changement de couleur. Le jeune aiglon qui semblait avoir un don pour les enchantements réussi à maîtriser le sort en trois essais. Mais son partenaire sembla avoir plus de difficultés.

_ Tu veux que j'essaye de t'aider ? demanda le brun.  
>_ C'est inutile, je n'y arriverais jamais, répondit Neville.<br>_ Mais si tu vas voir. Il faut juste trouver la bonne façon de t'expliquer les choses, répliqua Nathanaël.

Et effectivement, avant la fin des deux heures d'enchantement, Neville avait réussi le sortilège de coloration. Le jeune Poufsouffle rattrapa son partenaire dans le couloir pour lui parler.

_ Merci de m'avoir aidé. Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide dit le moi, je t'en doit une.  
>_ Pas besoin de te sentir redevable Neville. Ton amitié me suffira, répondit le brun. Mais je prend tout de même note de ta proposition.<p>

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient Nathanaël se retourna une dernière fois vers le garçon joufflu en souriant.

_ Et si tu veux je pourrais encore t'aider en enchantement .  
>_ Ce serait vraiment gentil ! Merci ! s'écria Neville.<p>

En ce soir d' Halloween les maraudeurs avaient préparé quelque chose pour amuser leurs camarades. Ils s'étaient installé en bout de table, mais alors qu'ils allaient lâcher leur petite farce, le professeur Quirrell entra en trombe dans la grande salle.

_ UN TROLL DANS LES CACHOTS ! hurla-t-il.

Il s'effondra, sans rien ajouter, entre les tables de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle, déclenchant la panique parmi les élèves qui se mirent à hurler. Dumbledore dut intervenir pour calmer les élèves qui ne savaient plus quoi faire trop effrayés. Il demanda aux élèves de rejoindre leurs dortoirs pendant que lui même et les professeurs allaient s'occuper du troll.

Une décision tout à fait logique, les enseignants étaient les seuls à être parfaitement capable de se débarrasser du troll sans causer de dommage ni être blessé. Mais dans la cohue que suscita la sortie de tous les élèves des quatre maisons en même temps, Ethan entendit Harry et ses deux acolytes.

_ Je vais m'en occuper moi du troll vous allez voir, affirma le survivant.  
>_ J'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur les trolls, répondit Hermione. Je vais essayer de te soutenir de mon mieux Harry.<br>_ Et moi je viens pour te voir lui mettre sa raclée, s'exclama Ron.

L'albinos rattrapa ses amis et leur dit ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche des trois Gryffondor.

_ Mais il est stupide ! s'écria Mathieu. Il ne peut pas combattre un troll avec son niveau !  
>_ Tout à fait d'accord, répondit Jason. Les trolls sont des créatures certes stupides mais très dangereuses.<br>_ Pff … soupira Nathanaël. Je suppose qu'on va devoir aller leur sauver la mise parce que sinon on va avoir leurs morts sur la conscience je suppose.

Les trois autres approuvèrent, même s' ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie d'aller aider les trois Gryffondor qu'ils trouvaient passablement stupides. La jeune né-moldu avait pourtant dit qu'elle avait lu pas mal de choses sur les trolls non ? Elle au moins devrait savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas le niveau pour affronter un troll tous seuls.

Nathanaël sortit la carte de sa poche pendant qu'ils prenaient le chemin des cachots en espérant rattraper Harry et ses amis. Sur le parchemin, ils virent que le survivant avait prit un autre chemin que le leur. Ils ne virent pas le troll sur le plan, sans doute parce qu'elle ne montrait que les humains qui se trouvaient dans le château et pas les la pagaille si c'était le cas, elle serait totalement illisible et de toute façon ça aurait était totalement inutile.

Les quatre Serdaigle bifurquèrent pour rattraper les trois idiots. Nathanaël vit les noms des professeurs sur le parchemin et remercia le ciel de ne pas être sur leur itinéraire. Ils accélérèrent, quand il tournèrent une dernière fois à l'angle d'un couloir, ils trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient, et même plus. Le troll avait semble-t-il décidé de quitter le cachot où il se trouvait pour se promener dans les couloirs, et les trois Gryffondor l'avaient trouvé.

La créature était très laide, mais son visage difforme exprimait plus de l'incompréhension que de la colère. Mais cela risquait de ne pas durer avec Harry qui se trouvait à ses pieds sa baguette levée. Hermione se tenait légèrement en retrait et Ron carrément plusieurs mètre en arrière, visiblement le roux n'était vraiment là qu'en tant que spectateur.

Rapidement, Nathanaël rangea la carte dans sa poche et s'approcha avec ses amis pour essayer de sauver la vie de sa Némésis, qui visiblement ne les avait pas remarqués. Jason bâillonna Ron de sa main pour qu'il ne crie pas et Mathieu s'approcha d'Hermione pendant que les deux autres essayaient d'approcher Harry sans énerver le troll.

_ Granger, tu sais pourtant que ni vous ni nous ne pouvons battre ce troll, la réprimanda Mathieu. Tu n'est pas aussi bête que les deux autres.  
>_ Je suis sure que Harry en est capable, il n'est pas comme tous les autres sorciers, répondit la brune.<p>

Mathieu soupira devant tant de stupidité, il attrapa le bras de la jeune fille pour la faire reculer au niveau du roux. La jeune né-moldu protesta un peu mais sachant bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas aider le survivant elle accepta de reculer, elle avait déjà dit ce qu'elle savait à son ami. Elle ne pouvait pas faire plus.

_ Viens ici espèce de monstre, je vais te réduire en purée comme je l'ai fait avec Voldemort ! hurla soudain le survivant.

Le troll posa son regard peu expressif sur l'adolescent qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Il l'étudia quelques secondes avant d'abattre sa massue, Harry trop surpris ne dû sa survie qu'aux réflexes d'Ethan qui le plaqua au sol.

_ Mais lâche moi ! hurla de nouveau le survivant.

Ethan s'apprêtait à répondre, quand Nathanaël les attrapa chacun par un bras pour les éloigner du troll que les hurlements suraigus de Harry énervait beaucoup. L'intervention du jeune maraudeur évita au survivant et à l'albinos de recevoir un coup de massue . Du coin de l'œil, l'albinos vit les deux autres maraudeurs retenir Ron et Hermione qui voulaient approcher.

Le survivant se redressa et se mit à crier sur Nathanaël et ses amis qui l'avaient coupé dans son monologue héroïque. Faisant soupirer les quatre Serdaigle qui étaient venu pour les aider bien qu'ils se haïssent mutuellement.

_ C'est pas le moment de faire ta grosse tête Potter, répliqua Nathanaël. On doit ficher le camps avant de se faire tuer par cette chose.

Et sans laisser le temps au Gryffondor de répliquer, le brun lui saisit le bras pour le tirer en arrière. Ses amis firent de même avec Ron et Hermione qui se débattaient autant qu'Harry. Ce qui rendait les choses un peu difficiles. Jason lança une bombe à bouse sur le troll, la forte odeur déstabilisa la créature qui en oublia ses cibles quelques secondes. Nathanaël et Ethan en profitèrent pour entraîner le survivant avec eux. Mais alors que les quatre Serdaigle qui traînaient presque les trois Gryffondor tournèrent au coin du couloir, ils se heurtèrent à une résistance et tous s'écroulèrent.

En réalité, ils étaient entré en collision avec le professeur McGonagall qui cherchait le troll avec les autres professeurs. En entendant le cri de fureur du monstre qui poursuivait les élèves, la sorcière le maîtrisa en priorité.

_ Vous avez tout gâché ! Hurla Harry. Je maîtrisais la situation !  
>_ Tu ne maîtrisais rien du tout Potter, répliqua Nathanaël. Sans nous vous auriez fini en crêpe.<br>_ Dit plutôt que vous ne vouliez pas qu'on vous vole la vedette devant toute l'école ! Rétorqua le survivant fou de rage.

Le professeur Rogue qui venait d'arriver s'éclaircit la voix pour attirer l'attention des élèves, ce qui coupa court à la dispute.

_ J'aimerais avoir des explications, demanda Rogue.  
>_ Pour faire simple, répondit Ethan. Quand tous les élèves sont sortis de la grande salle j'ai entendu Harry dire à ses amis qu'il allait s'occuper de troll. Quand je l'ai dit aux autres, ils m'ont expliqué que c'était de la folie.<br>_ Vous ne le saviez pas ? Demanda Rogue.  
>_ Je viens d'une famille de moldu, je ne suis pas aussi familier des créatures magiques que les autres.<p>

Pendant qu'Ethan reprenait son souffle, Mathieu prit la relève.

_ Nous avons donc décidé de rattraper ces trois idiots avant qu'ils ne se fassent tuer par le monstre. Il semblerait tout de même que Potter ait la poisse puisqu'il a trouvé le troll avant qu'on ne le trouve. _ Je lui ai lancé une bombe à bouse pour qu'il ne fasse plus attention à nous et on a filé vite fait, continua Jason. Mais on est malencontreusement entré en collision avec le professeur McGonagall.

Un silence suivit le récit des maraudeurs, Rogue n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils viendraient en aide à leur pire ennemi. Celui lui rappela la fois où James Potter lui était venu en aide face à Lupin sous sa forme de loup-garou. Le professeur de potion se tourna vers Harry et ses amis calmement, trop calmement peut-être.

_ M Potter, disent-ils la vérité ?  
>_ Oui, mais ils oublient de dire que j'allais tuer troll quand ils sont arrivés, répondit Harry.<p>

Le professeur de potion allait répliqué quand Nathanaël le prit de vitesse.

_ Tu es complètement idiot ! Même nous qui avons je dois bien l'avouer un orgueil démesuré on ne se serait pas attaqué à un troll ! Ce sont des créatures que seul un élève de septième année, peut-être sixième pourrait battre, mais pas des gamins de notre niveau.

Rogue regarda Nathanaël Black avec sérieux. Comme son père avant lui, le gamin était capable d'évaluer les forces en présence très facilement. Cela avait toujours énervé Rogue, car c'était un talent que l'on ne trouvait normalement que chez les Serpentard. Mais les deux Black le possédaient et s'en servaient sans parfois s'en rendre compte.

_ Pour une fois vous avez raison M Black. Même si tous les élèves de première année s'y mettaient ils ne pourraient battre un troll tel que celui ci, susurra Rogue.

Pendant une seconde, le professeur se demanda si le directeur ne s'était pas trompé en désignant le survivant. Car même si Nathanaël n'avait pas de cicatrice sur le front comme son jumeau il était toujours vivant. Il y avait donc une chance pour que ce soit le cas. Rogue savait que le directeur avait juste regardé les deux enfants et déclaré que la cicatrice sur le front d' Harry était due au maléfice de Voldemort mais … lui contrairement au vieux sorcier avait au début de l'année remarqué l'étrange marque sur le poignet de Nathanaël. Un croissant de lune de quatre ou cinq centimètre de haut. Pendant quelques secondes, Rogue se prit même à prier pour que l'idiot de Potter ne soit pas le survivant, parce que si c'était vraiment lui, si le seigneur des ténèbres revenait, ils seraient dans de beaux draps.

Le maître des potions sortit de ses pensée et se tourna vers les trois Gryffondor avec un sourire sadique. Oh comme il adorait persécuter les élèves, c'était vraiment son passe temps préféré.

_ M Potter, M Weasley et Miss Granger, je vous retire à chacun vingt points pour votre stupidité, annonça le professeur. Quant à vous, M Black, M Owens, M Malfoy et M Andrews, je vous accorde à chacun vingt points pour avoir sauvé la vie de vos camardes.

La sévérité du professeur envers les Gryffondor ne surprit personne, mais qu'il offre autant de points à Serdaigle, et surtout au jeune Black choqua tout le monde. Presque autant que le sourire qu'il leur adressa en leur demandant de retourner calmement dans leur salle commune. Les quatre garçons loin de défier leur professeur s'inclinèrent respectueusement avant de répondre.

_ Bonsoir professeur et bonne nuit.

Et sans protester, les quatre garçons prirent le chemin de la tour de Serdaigle, heureux d'avoir réussi à sauver le survivant et en plus de s'être attiré les bonnes grâces de Rogue même s'ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment ils avaient fait.


	8. Quatre nouveaux amis vraiment magiques

Pour leur erreur de s'appeler par leurs surnoms c'est surtout parce qu'ils sont tout excités. Même s'ils sont un peu plus matures que les autres ils restent des gamins de 11 ans. Ils sont comme des petits enfants le jour de noël, ils peuvent pas s'en empêcher. Ils éviteront de le faire après, même si parfois ils auront des lapsus, personne n'est parfait.

Pour ce qui est du survivant, contrairement à son frère, Nathanaël n'a pas de cicatrice sur le front. Lui une marque aussi, sur le poignet droit, mais elle ressemble plus à une brûlure. Dumbledore a remarqué la blessure de Harry et n'a pas cherché plus loin. Bon, je l'ai un peu expliqué à la fin du chapitre précédent mais je le répète ici au cas ou.

Voilà donc le chapitre 8, il est un peu spécial et j'y incorpore une notion qui n'est pas fans l'œuvre originale. J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même.

Chapitre 8 : Quatre nouveaux amis vraiment magiques

Contrairement à ce qu'Harry pensait, les maraudeurs ne s'attribuèrent pas la défaite du troll. Le survivant savait que lui l'aurait fait en tout cas. Pendant une seconde il se demanda si Nathanaël et lui étaient bien de la même famille. Le garçon lui faisait honte avec son comportement. Même si ses résultats en cours étaient exceptionnels surtout en enchantements.

Enfin, même sans que les maraudeurs s'en vantent, toute l'école était au courant de ce qui c'était produit la nuit précédente. Cela avait fortement humilié Harry qui avait fortement nié les faits avec ses amis. Heureusement, il se rattrapa lors du match de Quidditch début Novembre. En effet l'équipe de Gryffondor avait écrasé celle de Serpentard ce qui ramena le niveau de popularité du survivant à son plus haut niveau. Et fit oublier la rumeur concernant le troll.

L'événement le plus marquant qui suivit, fut quand Ethan, fit tomber un ingrédient très inapproprié dans sa potion. Celle ci explosa et recouvrit d'une fumée jaune toute la salle. Quand elle se fut un peu dissipée on put constater que toute les personnes présentes étaient à présent totalement chauves. Les Serdaigle furent obligés d'aller voir madame Pomfresh car le professeur Rogue refusa de les aider. Les seuls qui semblaient se ficher totalement de se retrouver totalement chauves au milieu des couloirs, c'était bien évidement Nathanaël et ses amis. Mais ils furent tout de même heureux de retrouver leurs tignasses quelques heures plus tard.

Du coup, les quatre garçons avaient eu droit à une soirée de retenue avec le garde-chasse Hagrid. C'était injuste de les mettre en retenu . Mais Rogue était particulièrement injuste concernant les maraudeurs et le survivant. Pourtant il les notait impartialement, et ne les faisait pas sursauter comme les autres Gryffondor pour les pousser à faire des erreurs. C'était un comportement vraiment étrange de sa part.

Mais finalement, les garçons ne se plaignirent pas tant que ça. Ils adoraient le garde-chasse de Poudlard Le demi-géant avait une conception très personnelle de la notion de danger. Et les maraudeurs étaient plutôt d'accord avec lui. Ils se portaient parfois volontaires pour l'aider dans ses travaux. Les quatre garçons adoraient s'approcher de créatures dangereuses. Nathanaël avait grandit avec un loup-garou, ce qui lui faisait dire qu'on pouvait très bien cohabiter avec des créatures dites dangereuses si l'on prenait les mesures adéquates.

En arrivant devant la cabane du garde-chasse, les maraudeurs furent ravis de le voir leur sourire. Il semblait vraiment ravis, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait sous la main des créatures vraiment dangereuses. Comme son cerbère par exemple. Les quatre garçons l'avaient rencontré une fois. Ils étaient également au courant du fait qu'il y avait un énorme nid d'acromantula dans les profondeurs de la forêt mais ils ne l'avaient jamais vu.

_ Bonsoir les garçons, il va falloir que vous m'aidiez. J'ai quatre nouvelles créatures que je dois nourrir.  
>_ Des créatures qui sont soit disant dangereuses ? Demanda Jason.<p>

Pour toute réponse, Hagrid sourit au blond et leur fit signe de le suivre. Derrière sa cabane, près de la lisière de la forêt, se trouvait un enclos. Fermement retenus par des chaînes, il y avait un superbe oiseau qui ressemblait à un héron cendré. Son plumage était gris tacheté de noir, mais il émanait de lui une légère lueur, comme si une flamme brûlait à l'intérieur de son corps et que celui ci ne parvenait pas à en cacher tout l'éclat. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu océan absolument magnifique. Ses serres semblaient faites avec de l'or pur.

Dans une petite cage se trouvait une étrange créature humanoïde avec des cheveux rouges qui ressemblaient un peu à des pétales de roses. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux verts et des oreilles d'elfes. Elle était vêtue d'une robe qui semblait faite avec des feuilles de roses fermée par une épine. .Sa peau était d'une pâleur étonnante, comme de la porcelaine de Chine. Elle était roulée en boule et semblait terrifiée.

Mais les deux dernières créatures étaient sans aucun doute celles qui retirent le plus l'attention des maraudeurs. Il y avait un magnifique griffon allongé dans l'herbe, retenu par des chaînes et muselé pour faire bonne figure. Son poil et ses plumes étaient dorées, et ses serres rouge sang. Il avait également une tache noire sur le flan rappelant la forme d'un soleil. Ses yeux jaunes fixaient les humains et sa queue se balançait calmement de droite à gauche.

Et un peu en retrait, il y avait un dragon. Il ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre de long, et donc être très jeune. Il avait des écailles noires qui scintillaient sous l'éclat du soleil couchant. Ce devait être un croisement, car il avait un corps qui rappelait ceux des dragon chinois et japonais. Long et délié comme celui d'un serpent ou d'une anguille. Mais il possédait également deux grands ailes écailleuses qui étaient pour le moment repliées. Une fine crinière de poils couleur d'argent courait le long de son corps, de sa nuque au bout de sa queue. Ses griffes étaient semblables à de l'ivoire, et ses yeux deux pierres précieuses bleu glace.

_ Ne sont-ils pas magnifiques ? Demanda Hagrid.  
>_ Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Mathieu.<br>_ L'oiseau que vous voyez est un Bénou. Une espère voisine du phénix originaire d'Égypte. La petite créature est un esprit de la nature. Et vous avez sûrement reconnu le griffon, symbole de la maison Gryffondor. Ainsi qu'un dragon dans le fond.  
>_ Il est étrange ce dragon, souffla Nathanaël. Dans les livres je n'en ai jamais vu de tels.<br>_ Celui ci est un croisement. Moitié dragon cascade japonais, moitié dragon de glace. Deux espèces rarissimes.

Le garde-chasse leur expliqua qu'ils allaient devoir l'aider à nourrir les créatures. Ils tirèrent au sort pour savoir qui allait s'occuper de laquelle. Jason devait s'occupait de l'esprit floral, Mathieu du griffon, Ethan du Bénou et Nathanaël du dragon. Il est certain que le directeur et les professeurs n'auraient pas trouvé très normal de demander à des élèves de s'approcher de telles créatures, surtout des première années. Mais Hagrid n'avait pas la même notion de danger que les autres.

Le garde-chasse aida Nathanaël et Mathieu à retirer les muselières du dragon et du griffon pour leur permettre de se nourrir. Mathieu entreprit ensuite de donner au jeune griffon les morceaux de viande qu'Hagrid avait préparé pour lui. Et Nathanaël fit de même pour le jeune dragon.

Étrangement, alors que les créatures auraient dû être plutôt agressives, elles ne montrèrent aucune animosité envers les adolescents. Au contraire, ils semblaient leur faire confiance, ne flairant presque pas ce qu'ils leur donnaient à manger. Le dragon ronronnait doucement pendant que Nathanaël aidait Hagrid à nettoyer ses griffes. Le Bénou sifflait des airs doux pendant qu'Ethan ajustait ses chaînes pour qu'elles ne le blesse pas. La petite esprit forestière souriait sans cesse à Jason, et le griffon roucoulait en tentant de se rapprocher encore plus de Mathieu.

Hagrid avait remarqué cela, mais il pensait que ce n'était que parce que les garçons les nourrissaient que les créatures se montraient calmes et dociles. Pourtant même quand ils n'y eu plus rien à leur faire avaler, leur attitude ne changea pas. Elles continuèrent à se montrer anormalement dociles. Cela, même Hagrid s'en rendait compte. Ses quatre créatures n'étaient pas du genre à aimer les humains. Surtout le Bénou et le dragon. Ses deux espèces étaient farouchement indépendantes et n'aimaient pas qu'on les approchent. Pourtant, ceux ci semblaient adorer les maraudeurs.

Les quatre garçons avaient adoré leur retenue avec Hagrid. Ils remontèrent dans la tour de Serdaigle avec le sourire en parlant de ce qu'ils avaient ressentit en s'approchant si près de telles créatures. Ils n'en parlèrent pas à leurs professeurs, s'ils le faisaient ils n'auraient sans doute plus jamais de retenues avec le garde-chasse et ils n'auraient pas apprécié.

Ils n'en parlèrent plus assez vite, occupé comme ils l'étaient à préparer une petite surprise à Harry qui recommençait à se pavaner dans les couloirs. Son attitude donnait lieu à deux réactions parmi les élèves. Il y avait ceux qui admiraient le survivant et le regardaient avec les yeux pleines d'étoiles, et ceux qui soupiraient devant tant de bêtise. Cependant, ce samedi matin alors que tous prenaient leur petit déjeuner calmement dans la grande salle, Hagrid vint trouver les quatre garçons.

_ J'aurais besoin que vous veniez me voir après, leur demanda le demi-géant.  
>_ Pas de soucis, répondit Jason. Si ça peux vous aider.<p>

Les jeunes garçons finirent leur petit déjeuner calmement mais la tête remplie de questions. Que pouvait bien leur vouloir Hagrid. Ce n'était pas souvent que le garde-chasse de l'école demandait de l'aide à des élèves. Surtout à des première année.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant que le demi-géant les guidait de nouveau vers l'enclos où se trouvaient les quatre créatures qu'ils avaient aider à nourrir une semaine plus tôt, et de revoir les choses dans le même état que lors de leur première visite. La seule chose qui semblait avoir changé, c'était le comportement des quatre créatures fantastiques.

A la vue d'Ethan, le Bénou se redressa et se mit à siffler une trille joyeuse. L'esprit floral éclata d'un rire cristallin et fit de grands signes à Jason. Le jeune griffon se mit presque aux gardes à vous en apercevant Mathieu, et le jeune dragon ronronna quand son regard se posa sur le leader des maraudeurs. Même si ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils avaient décidé.

_ Je n'arrive pas à les nourrir, avoua Hagrid. Depuis que vous êtes partis ils semblent déprimés. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. Je ne voulais pas croire que c'était à cause de vous les enfants. Mais maintenant je dois bien reconnaître qu'ils vous attendaient.

Les paroles du garde chasse surprirent les quatre garçons, mais ils n'hésitèrent pas à approcher les dangereux animaux. Enfin, dangereux pour certains d'entre eux. Le Bénou sifflote doucement et tend son cou vers Ethan qui vient le caresser sans aucune crainte. Mathieu fit de même avec le griffon qui le laissa faire sans chercher à le blesser. En fait, chacune des créatures tira sur ses entraves pour s'approcher plus encore des quatre élèves.

Le directeur de l'école arriva quelques minutes après et manqua de s'étrangler en voyant des élèves de première année aider à prendre soin de créatures que même des employés du ministère hésiteraient à approcher.

_ Reculez immédiatement, ordonna Dumbledore.

Les maraudeurs sursautèrent en entendant la voix du directeur. Ils se redressèrent tout de même et obéirent sans trop de conviction. Le garde chasse voulu intervenir, mais avant qu'il ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, les quatre créatures agirent de manière imprévisible. La jeune esprit réussi à se glisser hors de sa cage alors que le garde-chasse allait la refermer pour aller se cacher dans la manche de Jason. Le griffon réussi à arracher le piquet qui le retenait et vint se placer entre Mathieu et Dumbledore, croyant visiblement que le vieux professeur voulait lui faire du mal. Le Bénou donna de grands coups d'ailes, de bec et de pattes dans les barreaux de sa cage, tentant en vain de rejoindre Ethan. Mais le pire fut sans doute la réaction du jeune dragon.

Alors que Nathanaël se redressait, le jeune dragon lui faucha les chevilles avec sa queue pour le faire tomber. L'une de ses pattes saisit le col du jeune garçon pour le ramener près de lui. Nathanaël se retrouva donc assis dans l'herbe, le dos appuyé contre le flan de la créature qui s'était enroulée autour de lui et grondait furieusement.

Le vieux sorcier leva sa baguette mais avant qu'il ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, quatre lumières éblouirent le directeur du collège. Quand le phénomène prit fin, Dumbledore remarqua les marques que portaient à présent les quatre premières années.

La robe de Mathieu était déchirée révélant une plume sur le cœur. D'une magnifique couleur rouge sang avec de superbes reflets d'ors. Sur l'omoplate gauche d'Ethan on pouvait parfaitement distinguer des hiéroglyphes, Dumbledore traduisit facilement le nom de Ré le dieu soleil Égyptien. Une rose rouge s'étalait à présent sur la cheville droite de Jason et Nathanaël avait une marque de serre sur la gauche de son cou. A cette simple vision, le vieux sorcier manqua de s'étrangler.

_ C'est impossible … Pas aussi jeunes …

Les maraudeurs ses regardèrent ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui venait de se passer. Mis à part qu'ils étaient un peu éblouis et qu'ils ressentaient une légère chaleur à travers leur corps ayant pour chacun leur nouvelle marque pour origine ils allaient plutôt bien. Mais le directeur leur donna les réponse en hurlant après Hagrid.

_ Comment avez vous pu laisser une telle chose se produire Hagrid ?! Des première année avec des familiers ?!  
>_ Mais professeur … Comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'ils allaient les choisir ? Demanda le garde-chasse.<p>

Le vieux sorcier grogna, puis il se tourna vers les maraudeurs.

_ Remontez dans vos dortoirs, c'est un ordre. Je ne vous retire pas de points exceptionnellement car ceci n'est pas votre faute. Et assurez vous de rester éloignés de ces créatures.

Hagrid voulu intervenir mais Mathieu ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

_ Professeur, il me semblait avoir lu que les familiers ne pouvaient pas être séparé de leurs sorciers au début. Si ce sont bien les notre à présent, nous éloigner ne risque t'il pas les tuer et nous avec ?

La question avait été posée sur un ton doux et calme, sans aucune trace d'insubordination. Avec politesse ce qui fit encore plus grimacer le vieux sorcier.

_ Tss … Effectivement, mais je ne peux pas laisser quatre familiers entrer dans le château ainsi. Les autres professeurs pourraient les attaquer ce qui reviendrait au même.  
>_ Nous pouvons attendre ici, répondit Ethan. Nous n'avons rien à faire aujourd'hui de toute façon.<br>_ Pas même vos devoirs ? Demanda vicieusement le directeur.  
>_ Nous avons terminé les derniers hier soir, répondit Jason. Il ne nous restait que le devoir du professeur McGonagall à rendre pour demain.<p>

Ce qui était la stricte vérité, les garçons avaient fini absolument tous leurs devoirs. Ils n'avaient cependant pas prévu d'aller voir Hagrid aujourd'hui. Et encore moins d'obtenir des familiers, ces créatures magiques qui se liaient à un sorcier pour le restant de leurs jours. Des créatures rarissimes par dessus le marché qui leur offriraient des pouvoirs que d'autres sorciers ne possédaient pas. Augmentant également leur puissance magique. Ils avaient à présent quatre nouveaux amis, totalement magiques.


	9. Petites présentations

Voici de petites fiches pour présenter déjà nos quatre maraudeurs, après à vous de me dire si vous voulez que je vous mette des fiches pour d'autres personnages que je cite. Je ferais la liste de ceux qui vous intéresse et je ferrais une seconde publication. Avant ou après le prochain chapitre il faut voir comment il va avancer.

En tout cas bonne lecture

Fiches des personnages

État civil

Nom : Black (Anciennement Potter)

Prénom : Nathanaël Sebastian

Surnom : Darkness

Date de naissance : 31 Juillet

Maison : Serdaigle

Famille : Sirius Black (Père adoptif) Remus Lupin (Oncle adoptif / De cœur) Lily Evans (Mère biologique) James Potter (Père biologique)

Apparence Physique

Nathanaël est un garçon plutôt petit pour son âge tout comme son frère jumeau Harry. Il n'a pas une très bonne vue, mais refuse de porter des lunettes préférant des lentilles de contact. Tout cela dans un but purement pratique, Nathanaël trouve que des lunettes le gêneraient trop pour faire des farces. Risquant de tomber aux mauvais moments. Ses yeux sont bleu indigo, comme deux de sa grand-mère paternelle.

Les cheveux de Nathanaël comme ceux de son père biologique et de son frère jumeau sont impossibles à coiffer. Il les porte donc mi-longs, environ jusqu'aux épaules, ce qui les empêchent de trop rebiquer. Du moins sur le haut de sa tête. Il a laissé poussé ses cheveux de façon à ne pas avoir de frange. Deux mèches encadrent donc son visage et tombent jusqu'à son menton.

A Poudlard Nathanaël porte bien évidement l'uniforme réglementaire. Mais quand il n'y est pas obligé, il aime porter des vêtements moldu. Bien plus confortables à son avis que les robes de sorciers. Et surtout moins encombrants pour faire des farces. Il sa tenue préféré reste sans conteste un jean noir, moulant en haut et large en bas, avec un sweet à capuche noir lui aussi. Son préféré est décoré de deux ailes argentées dans le dos. Le tout avec des baskets de sport beaucoup plus pratiques que les chaussures de cuir de l'uniforme pour courir et donc échapper au concierge.

Profil Psychologique

Nathanaël est un garçon joyeux, avec un grands sens de l'humour. Hérité sans aucun doute de ses deux père, à la fois biologique et adoptif. Il aime profondément son Sirius et Remus. Il ne se considère pas comme un Potter. Pour lui Harry n'est pas son frère et ne l'a jamais était. Nathanaël n'a jamais vraiment connu l'amour d'une mère. Cela lui manque et il se pose parfois des questions. Sa plus grande peur est d'être abandonné, que ce soit par son père, son oncle ou ses amis. Sans aucune doute à cause de qu'il a vécu avec sa mère.

Il ne supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne à ceux qui lui sont chers. Il ne supporte pas les gens qui font du racisme concernant les loups-garous. Et il le leur fait bien comprendre, que ce soit grâce à des répliques tranchantes ou si cela ne fonctionne pas en les humiliant pour leur ôter l'envie de recommencer.  
>Nathanaël est également quelqu'un de très intuitif dans ses relations avec les gens. Et est malheureusement quelqu'un de très rancunier. Il oublie difficilement les raisons de ses disputes avec les gens. Heureusement qu'il est également quelqu'un de très rationnel capable de comprendre et d'écouter. Il se laisse cependant parfois emporter par ses sentiments et dans ses cas là cela donne lieu à des situations explosives.<p>

État civil

Nom : Andrews

Prénom : Mathieu

Surnom : Wisdom

Date de naissance : 27 Avril

Maison : Serdaigle

Famille : Martin (Père) Abigail (Mère) Alexa (Petite sœur)

Apparence Physique

Mathieu malgré son jeune âge à les cheveux gris. Mais tirant plus sur l'argenté que le cendré.sa sœur lors qu'elle était plus petite disait souvent que le soir elle pouvait voir des étoiles dans l chevelure de son frère. Il a également des yeux dorés comme de l'ambre hérités de sa mère, comme ses cheveux. Cheveux qu'il porte assez courts mais pas ras. Ceux ci ondulent légèrement, mais jusqu'à former des boucles, juste de légères vagues. Mathieu à ce qu'on peut appeler le teint de fromage blanc, comme on appelle les français parfois. Sa peau ne supporte pas bien le soleil et il lui faut être prudent en été. Il marque également très facilement, le moindre choc peut donner naissance à un bleu.  
>Quand Mathieu ne porte pas son uniforme il s'habille également souvent comme un moldu. Et contrairement à beaucoup de gens né dans des familles de sorciers il ne ressemble pas à un idiot quand il le fait. Il préfère porter une chemise blanche sans mettre de cravates, ainsi qu'un pantalon de tissu souvent gris, parfois blanc. Avec soit des chaussures plus sophistiquées soit des baskets, selon les occasions. A son oreille gauche est accroché une petite pierre bleu. Il s'est fait percé l'oreille juste avant son entrée à Poudlard.<p>

Profil Psychologique

Mathieu est un garçon possédant un grand sang froid. Il analyse toujours très calmement les situations qui lui font face pour trouver la solution la plus sure. Dans les situations de crise il cherche toujours avant tout à protéger ses compagnons avant de se protéger lui même.

Mathieu est un garçon très intelligent, qui veux tout connaître. Quand il s'intéresse à un sujet il va jusqu'au fond de celui ci, quitte à y passer des nuits blanches. Depuis tout petit, Mathieu est passionné par la cuisine, il a d'ailleurs un talent pour cela, ainsi donc que pour les potions. Il s'intéresse également à la médicomagie mais ne s'y est pas encore essayé.

Mathieu tient beaucoup à sa sœur et fait tout son possible pour la protéger, ce qui énerve assez souvent cette dernière. Avant de rencontrer Nathanaël, Mathieu était un garçon qui suivait les règlement à la lettre, malgré son goût prononcé pour les défis. Mais il a prit goût à l'humour de son nouvel ami et à participer aux plans élaborés à la faveur de la nuit. Mathieu est également gaucher.  
>Mathieu est quelqu'un de maniaque. Il ne supporte pas l'échec dans les domaines qui le passionnent. Il peut facilement passer une nuit blanche juste pour maîtriser un sort ou terminer un devoir s'il le pense nécessaire.<p>

État civil

Nom : Owens

Prénom : Ethan

Surnom : Stark

Date de naissance : 5 Février

Maison : Serdaigle

Famille : Alexander (Père) Ashley (Mère) Joshua (Petit frère)

Apparence Physique

Ethan est un garçon vraiment petit pour son âge. On lui donnerait facilement un voir deux ans de moins que son âge réel. Ses cheveux blancs sont lises et il les porte courts. Et comme tout les albinos ses yeux sont rouges vifs. Ethan a un physique assez androgyne, en d'autres mots il ressemble à une fille. Beaucoup ce sont moqué de lui à cause de cela en plus du fait qu'il soit albinos.  
>Ethan est un né moldu, et maîtrise donc parfaitement les codes d'habillage moldu. Son style est un peu différent de celui de ses amis. Ethan préfère les jean bleu simples et droits, avec un pull simple lui aussi. Ethan n'aime pas trop les tenues trop voyantes ou excentriques.<p>

Profil Psychologique

Ethan est un garçon plutôt timide, qui préfère régler les conflits par la parole plutôt que par la violence. C'est quelqu'un de très sensible qui supporte mal les brimades. Très complexé à cause de son apparence, Ethan essaye souvent de cacher ses cheveux et ses yeux avant de rencontrer Nathanaël.

Ethan est un grand romantique qui croit au grand amour et aux âmes sœurs. Pacifiste dans l'âme il déteste profondément la violence et a une peur panique du sang. La moindre goutte le tétanise et il peut aller jusqu'à faire une crise de panique. Mais Ethan est également quelqu'un de très fidèle et qui pardonne facilement.

Ethan ne s'entend pas du tout avec son jeune frère Joshua. Celui ci est d'ailleurs à l'origine de la peur du sang de son frère. Ils se disputent plus souvent depuis l'entrée à Poudlard d'Ethan et surtout depuis que celui ci est devenu un maraudeur.  
>Le plus gros défaut d'Ethan est sans doute le fait qu'il soit trop gentil. Il pardonnerait tout à Voldemort si celui ci venait le voir et semblait s'excuser sincèrement. Il est très difficile de le faire sortir de ses gonds.<p>

État civil

Nom : Malfoy

Prénom : Jason

Surnom : Lightning

Date de naissance : 9 Août

Maison : Serdaigle

Famille : Aston (Père) Layla (Mère) Lucius (Oncle) Narcissa (Tante) Drago (Cousin)

Apparence Physique

Jason à des cheveux blonds dorés lisses, tombant jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Jason les attache souvent en une queue de cheval retenue par un ruban noir. Seul deux mèches plus courtes tombent de chaque côté de son visage s'arrêtant au niveau de ses épaules. Jason à les yeux vert prairie chose rare car dans sa famille on compte surtout du vert émeraude.  
>Jason possède un physique assez commun, malgré un maintient impeccable dû à son éducation de Lord imposé par son grand père et son oncle. Pour les contrarier, Jason avait commencé à porter des vêtements moldus. Principalement des jeans noirs et des t-shirts avec des motifs qui ne plaisaient pas du tout à son oncle. Comme par exemple des drapeaux pirates entre autre.<p>

Profil Psychologique

Jason est quelqu'un de jovial et de facile à vivre. Qui aime rire et s'amuser. Il a un grand sens de l'humour qui dérange souvent son oncle et son cousin. Mais qui fait souvent rire son père et sa mère. Jason a toujours était un garçon curieux qui démontait tout ce qui lui passait entre les mains pour comprendre son fonctionnement, même si bien souvent il ne réussissait pas à les remonter correctement.  
>Jason à toujours remis en cause l'éducation de lord que voulaient lui donner son oncle, préférant les idées plus douces de son père et de sa mère. Il aime profondément ses parents et il ferait tout pour les aider.<br>Lui et son cousins ne se sont jamais entendu, mais Jason n'en connais pas vraiment les raisons. Sans doute parce que Drago et lui n'ont jamais pu se comprendre et ont eu des éducations différentes. Ou peut être parce que Lucius Malfoy ne cessait de dénigrer son neveu et son frère sans cesse.  
>Jason à trop tendance à prendre les choses à la rigolade. Il ne semble jamais sérieux et tourne toujours toutes les situations en dérision. C'est effectivement pratique pour détendre l'atmosphère dans les situations de crise mais c'est parfois également très énervant.<p> 


	10. Le noel des maraudeurs

Bonjour à tous, désolé pour le temps que j'ai prit pour écrire ce nouveau chapitre. Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose mais j'ai voulu faire un truc plus calme par rapport à tout les truc qui sont arrivé dans les chapitres précédents.

Je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme de publication plus régulier mais je ne vous promet rien parce que j'ai parfois des pannes d'inspiration.

Je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais toujours pas expliqué comment Hermione était devenu amie avec Harry et Ron. Alors voilà ma version, en simplifié bien évidement. Hermione quand elle a découvert le monde magique à lu tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver. Elle est devenu une fan d'Harry après avoir apprit son histoire. Elle considère qu'il a tout à fait le droit se se comporter comme il le fait après avoir sauvé le monde. Vu qu'elle était une de ses fans Harry à accepté de la laissé faire partit de son « équipe » si on peut dire.

On m'a aussi fait la remarque qu'on ne voyait pas beaucoup Drago, ne vous en faites pas chers fan du prince des serpents. Il apparaîtra très bientôt ^^ J'ai quelques idées le concernant.

Sinon bonne lecture à vous.

Chapitre 9 : Le noël des maraudeurs

Le corps enseignant au grand complet fut sous le choc en apprenant que les maraudeurs avaient obtenu des familiers. Ils s'étaient tous regroupés dans le parc derrière cabane du garde-chasse. Il fallu tout de même une bonne dizaine de minutes pour que soit établit la certitude que les quatre créatures étaient bien devenus des familiers et donc donner l'accord aux maraudeurs de les garder avec eux. Heureusement que le fait de devenir des familiers leur permettait de rétrécir pour être plus discrets.

Aucun élève ne sut rien durant le week-end., contrairement à ce que pensait le directeur les quatre Serdaigle ne s'en vantèrent pas. Même après que Mathieu ait fait des recherches plus poussées et découvert que ce n'était pas un phénomène très courant. A peu près autant que les animagus de quinze ans. Nathanaël avait envoyé une lettre à son père le samedi soir pour lui apprendre ce qui était arrivé. Car cela le concernait un peu, il allait tout de même être obligé de recevoir un dragon chez lui.

Pendant le week-end, les maraudeurs étaient restés à l'infirmerie ils étaient soit disant malades. Ils en avaient profité pour choisir des noms de leurs nouveaux compagnons. Enfin, ceux qui n'en avaient pas encore. Car la nouvelle amie de Jason portait déjà le nom de Melian. Et après avoir discuté avec leurs compagnons ils s'étaient mis d'accords.

Dans un livre Ethan avait trouvé le nom de Séref, signifiant littéralement le brûlant, une des désignation de Ré le dieu soleil Égyptien. Le Bénou avait accepté de porter l'un des noms que l'on donnait au grand roi. L'albinos avait précisément cherché ce genre de nom car Mathieu lui avait expliqué le l'oiseau était sensé être un présage du dieu du soleil.

Le griffon de Mathieu avait été nommé Lucifer. Le porteur de lumière dans la religion chrétienne. Pas que le garçon soit particulièrement croyant, mais l'image lui plaisait. Le plus bel ange de dieu qui devenait le seigneur du malin. Il avait ramené cette image aux maraudeurs. Le fier et droit griffon, symbole d'autorité qui se ralliait aux fauteurs de troubles de l'école. La créature avait trouvé la comparaison très appropriée et avait accepté de porter le nom de Lucifer.

Nathanaël lui qui adorait la mythologie Grec avait choisi Thanatos. Enfin, il avait proposé les noms des divinités qu'il connaissait au dragon et celui ci avait préféré Thanatos. Sans raison particulière. Et finalement Jason avait dit que ce nom ne lui allait pas si mal vu le nombre de gens que les dragon tuaient. Ils pouvaient facilement être comparé au dieu de la mort Grec.

Le lundi matin, plusieurs lettres arrivèrent, une de Sirius et Remus pour Nathanaël, une d'Aston Malfoy le père de Jason, une des parents de Mathieu et une de ceux d'Ethan.

Nathanaël,

je ne te cache pas que Lunard à du se retenir de se taper la tête contre la table de la cuisine en lisant la lettre de Dumbledore. Ni lui ni moi n'en revenons. Un familier à ton âge, c'est rarissime. Même Dumbledore n'a pas eu son phénix si tôt. Vous venez sans doute de pulvériser le record les enfants. Chapeau.

J'ai hâte de rencontrer Thanatos si j'ai bien comprit le nom de ton doit être absolument magnifique d'après ce que tu m'as écrit. Remus et moi on a vraiment envie de le rencontrer. Vivement que les vacances arrivent. Tu ne me l'as pas demandé mais j'ai tout de même installé dans ta chambre un panier pour que ton nouveau compagnon puisse dormir.

Oh et je me suis rappelé d'une chose qui devrait de faire plaisir, la maison est protégée contre le ministère. Du moins une salle, ils ne peuvent pas détecter si de la magie y est faite, du coup si toi et tes amis le voulez, pendant les vacances vous pourrez venir vous y entraîner.

Patmol.

Ethan,

je ne comprends pas bien la portée de cette histoire de familier. Cependant ton professeur m'assure qu'on ne peut pas vous séparer son tuer l'un d'entre vous. Personnellement je me fiche pas mal de cet animal. Mais je ne pext décemment pas faire tuer mon fils.

Tu peux donc le garder, mais je ne veux pas de problèmes avec cet oiseau quelque soient ses pour ce qui est de passer les vacances chez ton ami, nous sommes d'accord.

Ta mère

Jason,

le professeur Dumbledore m'a envoyé un hibou me disant que toi et tes camarades veniez d'obtenir des familiers. Chose que j'ai du mal à croire. C'est une chose rarissime, mais je me doute qu'on te l'ai déjà dit.

Enfin, si c'est réellement le cas je ne vais pas te demander de te débarrasser de cette cré moment que tu t'en occupe, je ne veux pas entendre que tu laisses les elfes de maisons s'en occuper.

Pour ce qui est des blagues que tu continue de faire de toute évidence je ne vais rien dire. Du moment que tes notes ne baissent pas je m'en fiche. C'est ta vie , tu as ma permission pour aller chez ton ami pour les fêtes. Ta mère et moi ne pouvons malheureusement pas nous libérer cette année.

Ton père qui t'aime.

Mathieu chéri,

je t'écris suite à une lettre du professeur Dumbledore, je tiens à te féliciter pour avoir obtenu un familier. Une chose rare pour des sorciers si jeunes. Je me demande toute de même ce qui a pu te pousser à faire ce genre de choses. Enfin, nous en parleront quand tu rentrera à la maison.

Et pour ta demande, sache que ta mère et moi sommes d'accords, tu peux allez passer tes vacances chez ton ami. Nous n'allons pas en France cette année, une histoire que je n'ai pas bien comprise. Amuse toi bien et ne rend pas les parent de ce Nathanaël complètement dingue.

Ton papa.

_ Yes ! S'écria Nathanaël. Vous venez a la maison pour les vacances !

Les élèves comme les professeur regardèrent le brun qui venait de se lever pour crier sa joie en plein le petit déjeuner. Les trois autres riaient du comportement gamin de leur ami. Mathieu eu tout de même la présence d'esprit de faire rasseoir son camarade même s'il riait comme les autres.

_ Darkness, tu devrais essayer de ne pas te donner en spectacle comme ça, soupira Mathieu une fois calmé.

Depuis le première blague ils avaient essayé de faire attention et de ne pas trop utiliser leurs surnoms. Seulement quand ils étaient surs que personne ne les écoutaient, ou parfois sous le coup d'une émotion forte

Nathanaël se calma tout de même et resta assis sur sa chaise. Mais son large sourire prouvait qu'il était vraiment ravis de voir ses trois amis venir passer les vacances chez lui. Les garçons avaient demandé à leurs parents au début du mois de novembre s'ils pouvaient tous aller passer les vacances de fin d'année dans l'antique demeure des Black. La réponse avait tardé pour trois d'entre eux. Sirius lui avait tout de suite répondu qu'il serait ravis d'avoir les quatre adolescents chez lui pour les fêtes.

Les quatre garçons avaient déjà prévu de demander à Sirius de les aider pour leur transformation en animagus. Ils y avaient travaillé depuis le début de l'année. Et ils s'étaient bien rendu compte que même s'ils avaient progressé plus vite que n'importe quel autre sorcier qui aurait essayé de devenir animagus, ils étaient un peu coincé. Sirius avait accepté de les aider un peu pendant les vacances. La maison des Black possédait une pièce au sous sol où il était possible à un sorcier de premier cycle de faire de la magie sans que le ministère le remarque.

Ils ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant le début des vacances. Les maraudeurs avaient donc décidé de faire une petite farce à Drago pour venger l'affront qu'il avait fait à Jason lors du dernier week-end. En effet, le Serpentard avait fait un croche pied à Jason pendant le cours de botanique, le blond avait dans sa chute cassé le pot d'une plante très rare et le professeur Chourave l'avait collé. Les quatre garçon en discutèrent mais ne réussirent pas à se mettre d'accord avant la veille des vacances.

_ Pff … soupira Nathanaël en s'allongeant sur le sol de la salle sur demande. On a finalement choisi ce qu'on allait faire.  
>_ Ouais, répondit Mathieu sévèrement. Mais c'est la veille des vacances, demain on part. On aura pas le temps de le faire.<p>

Jason qui s'était assis sur une des tables qui se trouvais dans la salle sourit largement.

_ Pas la peine de paniquer, on la fera à la rentrée. Avec de la chance on pourra l'améliorer pendant les vacances.  
>_ Lightning n'a pas tord, sourit Ethan. M Black pourra peut-être nous donner des idées sans le vouloir.<p>

Mathieu qui était un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'ils avaient prévu se calma. Ils avaient toutes les vacances pour parfaire leur blague dans la maison des Black. Le perfectionnisme de Mathieu était à la fois une aide et une contrainte. Heureusement Jason était toujours là pour dédramatiser leurs échecs ou leurs retards. Même si parfois le blond était vraiment énervant aussi. Enfin, tout le monde avait ses défauts.

Le lendemain, les quatre garçons prirent le Poudlard Express pour rentrer à Londres. Ils furent accueillis à la gare par Remus qui souriait. Nathanaël lui sauta au cou.

_ Oncle Remus ! Je suis trop content de te voir !  
>_ Bonjour mon grand, sourit le lycan. Sirius serait bien venu mais il devait terminer sa mission avant de pouvoir prendre ses vacances.<p>

L'adulte se tourna ensuite vers les trois autres.

_ Je suppose que vous êtes Ethan, Jason et Mathieu, sourit Remus en les regardant chacun dans les yeux.  
>_ Enchanté monsieur Lupin, répondit l'albinos. Je suis Ethan Owens.<br>_ Moi c'est Jason Malfoy, mais je ne suis pas comme mon cousin Drago ou mon oncle Lucius.  
>_ Ça je pense qu'il le sait, intervint Mathieu. Moi je suis Mathieu Andrews, vraiment ravis de faire votre connaissance.<p>

Après avoir serré la main de tout le monde Remus conduisit les adolescents vers une partie du quai 9 ¾ qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Là il y avait un grand espace vide et de nombreuses cheminées.

_ Cet endroit est fait pour ceux qui préfèrent utiliser le transplanage de groupe ou les cheminées pour venir, expliqua Remus. Nous allons prendre une cheminée pour rentrer à la maison.  
>_ Euh … hésita Ethan. Je …<br>_ Ne t'en fait pas, le rassura Nathanaël. Je te montrerais comment ça marche, tu verras c'est simple.

Remus voulu que Nathanaël passe le premier, le brun sourit et prit un peu de poudre dans le pot qui était posé sur le linteau de la cheminée.

_ C'est très simple Stark regarde. Tu jettes la poudre dans les flammes, tu entres dedans et tu annonces distinctement l'endroit ou tu veux aller, expliqua le brun.  
>_ C'est vrai que ça n'a pas l'air difficile.<br>_ C'est aussi facile que de semer Rusard dans les couloirs de Poudlard, rit Jason.

Remus mit un terme à la discussion en demandant à son neveu de se dépêcher car ils n'avaient pas toute la journée.

_ OK, sourit Nathanaël entrant dans les flammes. Manoir des Black !

Et il disparu dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes. Ethan fut le suivant. Avant que l'albinos n'entre dans les flammes Remus lui donna encore quelques conseils. Tout tremblant le garçon entra dans les flammes vertes et annonça sa destination. Il trébucha en arrivant et fut retenu par Nathanaël qui semblait l'attendre avec un large sourire.

_ Tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible.

L'albinos sourit timidement à celui qui était à la fois son premier et meilleur ami. Nathanaël l'obligea à s'éloigner un peu de la cheminée pour laisser passer les autres quand ils arriveraient. Contrairement à Ethan, Jason et Mathieu ne manquèrent pas de tomber à plat ventre sur le tapis. L'elfe de maison arriva juste après pour nettoyer la suie qui maculait à présent le tapis du salon. Remus et Nathanaël le remercièrent calmement. Le loup-garou leur dit qu'il devait aller chercher quelque chose dans une boutique non loin de là pendant que Nathanaël montrait leur chambres à ses amis.

Les familiers des garçons ne les lâchèrent pas d'une semelle. Ils suivirent leurs maîtres quand ceux ci descendirent dans la salle où ils pourraient faire de la magie sans problème. Ils avaient emporter quelques affaires pour pouvoir préparer la blague qu'ils voulaient faire à Drago à la rentrée. Ou du moins commencer à la préparer.

Sirius une fois qu'il fut en vacances ne les aida pas pour cette farce, les quatre adolescents ne voulaient pas qu'on leur mâche le travail. Ils voulaient faire cela eux même. Mais il commença tout de même à les aider pour leur transformation comme il l'avait promis. Étrangement il n'y eu aucune blague faite dans la maison, et le soir de noël tous s'installèrent dans le salon du premier étage pour ouvrir les paquets.

_ Bon, sourit Sirius. Lequel de vous veut ouvrir ses cadeaux en premier ?

Jason qui était le plus excité commença. Le blond reçu de la part de Nathanaël un livre qui intitulé : Tout les records du Quidditch. D'Ethan, un assortiment de face moldu que le blond n'avait encore jamais vu. De Mathieu un livre de défense contre les forces du mal de niveau avancé.

Ethan reçu pour sa part un livre de métamorphose de Mathieu. Une énorme boite de matériel à dessin de la part de Jason qui connaissait sa passion pour les arts. Et Nathanaël lui avait offert un livre sur la peinture magique, avec des représentations des plus grandes œuvres auxquelles étaient jointes des descriptions et des explications.

Mathieu lui avait reçu de Jason un livre de médicomagie, d'Ethan un livre de potion de niveau supérieur ainsi que des ingrédients rares et Nathanaël avait trouvé pour lui une boite ensorcelée pour ranger des fioles et des bouteilles.

Pour Nathanaël, Jason avait demandé à son père de trouver une amulette puisqu' il allait en Égypte et que c'était la spécialité des sorciers de ce pays.

_ Elle est sensée renvoyer les sorts plus ou moins puissants. Je doute que ça fonctionne avec les plus puissants mais … murmura Jason.  
>_ Merci Lightning, au moins ça me protégera des mauvais tours de Potter.<p>

Le blond sourit. Mathieu avait trouvé un bon livre de charmes et sortilèges et avait décidé de l'offrir à son ami. Nathanaël allait mettre un bon moment avant de tous les maîtriser. Quant à Ethan, il avait offert à son ami toute une collection de romans moldu : Le seigneur des anneaux, Le monde de Narnia, et quelques autres.

Sirius avait trouvé dans un coffre du grenier un vieux carnet sanglant. Il s'agissait d'un carnet qui ne s'ouvrait qu'avec une goutte de sang et un mot de passe. L'auror avait inventé des mots de passes pour chacun des maraudeurs et il ne restait plus qu'à les lier par le sang au livre. Ce n'était pas un objet dangereux, juste un peu spécial. Sur la couverture on pouvait voir un magnifique M.

_ Les enfants, voici le journal des maraudeurs, leur annonça Sirius. J'y ai travaillé pendant deux mois depuis que j'ai trouvé ce carnet. Toutes nos blagues y sont décrites, c'est maintenant à vous de le continuer.

Quand à Remus, il leur offrit à chacun des miroirs camouflés dans des emblèmes de la maison Serdaigle.

_ Ce sont des miroirs à double sens, si vous prononcez le nom ou le surnom de celui qui le possède vous pourrez lui parler, expliqua le loup-garou.

Le reste de la soirée ne fut plus que jeux, rires et sourires. Tout le monde alla se coucher vers minuit après avoir ranger leurs cadeaux. Le lendemain, tout le monde fut réveillé par un hurlement.

_ NATHANAEL ! MATHIEU ! ETHAN ! JASON !

Remus descendit pour voir ce qui pouvait bien faire hurler son ami de si bon matin. Et du se retenir d'éclater de rire devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Sirius était recouvert de farine, d'œuf, de sucre aussi sans doute. Le loup-garou remarqua les paquets éventrés sur la table et comprit tout de suite ce qui c'était passé. Les jeunes farceurs avaient fait en sorte que si quiconque essayait de les ouvrir les dits paquets exploseraient au visage de l'imprudent. Ici Sirius.

_ Joyeux noël ! S'écrièrent les quatre garçons hilares en entrant dans la cuisine une fois l'auror monté prendre une douche.  
>_ Joli, commenta Remus. Mais attendez vous à des représailles.<br>_ C'est justement ce qu'on espère, répondit Jason.  
>_ On va bien rire pendant ses vacances, sourit Nathanaël.<p>

Et Remus se demanda si la maison allait survivre à la cohabitation des deux générations de maraudeurs. Il soupira avant d'appeler Kreattur pour lui demander de nettoyer pendant que lui préparait le petit déjeuner. Décidément, lui qui avait espéré des vacances tranquilles. Ça commençait bien. Dire que jusque là tout le monde se tenait tranquille.


	11. Nouvel an et rentrée des classes

Coucou tout le monde, c'est Nátulcien, je vous met le dixième chapitre des aventures de Nathanaël Black et de ses amis. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Je me souviens plus si je vous l'ai déjà dis, mais je suis pas douée pour inventer des blagues, même si j'essaye de faire le plus d'efforts possibles. Alors si vous avez des idées je prends. Parce que je sais très bien qu'il y a des gens avec beaucoup plus d'humour que moi.

Bonne lecture à tous ^^

Chapitre 10 : Nouvel an et rentrée des classes

Cela faisait une semaine que Noël était passé. Depuis une sorte de guerre s'était déclarée dans la maison des Black. Les quatre jeunes et leurs familiers contre Sirius. Remus ne participait que peu, il essayait surtout avec l'aide de l'elfe de maison de sauver les meubles. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Plusieurs fois durant les courses poursuites il y avait eu de la casse. Et à chaque fois le loup-garou ou l'elfe avaient dû passer derrière les fauteurs de trouble pour réparer. Mais aucun des deux ne se plaignaient. Ils riaient trop pour tenter de faire cesser la bataille. Même s'ils auraient apprécié qu'il y ait moins de dégâts dans la maison.

Plusieurs fois Sirius avait ravagé la cuisine en ouvrant des paquets piégés, que ce soit de farine ou d'autre chose. Des sceaux d'eau glacée ou des bombes à bouse lui étaient tombées dessus quand il avait ouvert les portes, et Remus également. Depuis tout le monde faisait attention, sauf les quatre garçons qui savaient toujours où ils mettaient les pièges évidement.

Sirius avait plusieurs fois créé des pièges magiques glissant ou collant dans la maison. Ethan avait glissé tout le long du couloir de l'entrée sur les fesses. Jason s'était retrouvé les fesses collées à l'un des fauteuils du salon alors que les deux adultes étaient sortis. Nathanaël avait bien demandé à l'elfe d'aider son ami, mais Sirius avait formellement interdis à Kreattur de le faire. Il leur fallut donc attendre deux bonnes heures le retour de l'auror et du loup-garou pour que Jason soit libéré.

Remus appréciait souvent le fait que les apprentis sorciers ne puissent pas faire de la magie partout dans la maison. Cela réduisait les possibilités destructrices des plus jeunes. Mais seulement un peu, car ils pouvaient très bien apporter des objets a ensorceler dans la pièce protégée et le remettre en place ensuite. Ce qu'ils faisaient souvent.

Les seuls moments où ils se tenaient tranquille c'était pendant qu'ils s'entraînaient pour devenir animagus avec Sirius. Mais bien vite la « trêve » prenait fin et les blagues reprenaient. Cependant, Remus fut assez surprit quand son ami lui annonça la veille du Nouvel An que les garçons avaient enfin réussi à se transformer. Normalement ils auraient du avoir besoin de quelques mois de plus, mais Sirius avait retrouvé un vieux sortilège que lui et James avaient mis au point pour Peter. Celui ci permettait d'accélérer le processus. Remus en avait soupiré. Le ministère ne pouvait détecter la transformation des animagus, ce qui donnait une autre arme aux enfants. En plus de leurs familiers dont la magie n'était pas traçable.

Heureusement, durant la journée, les garçons se tinrent tranquilles. Sûrement parce que Remus les avait intégrés aux préparatifs de la fête qui devait avoir lieu pour le Nouvel An. Il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de monde en plus, seulement la cousine de Sirius, Nymphadora Tonks, Nathanaël avait déjà rencontré une fois la métamorphomage et l'avait adoré. Elle avait le même âge que Sirius, tant physique que mental. Elle était une grande gamine et adorait amuser son neveu avec ses pouvoirs.

La jeune auror était arrivée un peu avant l'heure du dîner avec un large sourire. Elle avait malheureusement réveillé Mme Black en se prenant les pieds dans le tapis de l'entrée. Bien évidement c'était un tour qui avait été préparé par les jeunes maraudeurs et si cela avait fait rire Tonks et Sirius, Remus les avait grondé. La jeune femme aurait pu se faire mal. Les quatre adolescents s'étaient excusés et avaient promis de réfléchir à l'avenir.

Mathieu avait décidé d'aider dans la cuisine, car malgré ses onze ans, il avait déjà une passion pour la cuisine. Ethan aidait à mettre les décorations en place dans le grand salon qui allait tous les accueillir. Nathanaël et Sirius mettaient en place le programme des activités, jeux moldus, sorciers, télévision et autre. Jason lui, avait emmené les familiers à l'étage pour les aider à faire leur toilette pour la soirée. Le garçon n'était peut-être pas fan des soins aux créatures magiques mais il faisait toujours des efforts pour ses amis. Et au moment ou les quatre créatures étaient devenu leurs familiers ils avaient fait partit de la famille de Jason dans son jeune cœur en tout les cas.

Finalement tout le monde se retrouva installé dans le salon autour de la table basse, après un apéritif léger sans alcool et un copieux repas préparé par Kreattur qui s'était surpassé cette année. Sirius et Nathanaël expliquèrent ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Au final, ils firent une partie de monopoly remportée haut la main par Remus. S'en suivit plusieurs parties de batailles explosives ainsi que de bave boules. Remus fut un peu dure à convaincre car les bave boules risquaient de massacrer le tapis.

Nymphadora avait également fait faire des devinettes aux jeunes garçons. Elle modifiait certaines parties de son visage pour essayer de leurs faire trouver le nom de personnages célèbres du le monde de la magie. Bien sur Ethan n'en trouva pas beaucoup, mais il rit beaucoup tout de même. Surtout quand la jeune femme adopta les cheveux de Rogue. Là il trouva tout de suite, avant de s'écrouler mort de rire sur le tapis du salon.

Durant la soirée et le lendemain matin il n'y eu aucune blague de faite. Tonks qui n'avait pas pu envoyer ses cadeaux de Noël les apporta. Elle offrit à chacun un jeu d'échec version sorcier de couleurs différentes. Le jeu de Nathanaël était un savant mélange d'indigo et de cobalt, celui d'Ethan portait toutes les couleurs du soleil couchant, celui de Mathieu, toutes les nuances de violet possible et pour celui de Jason Tonks avait choisi un doré plutôt doux parsemé de volutes cuivrées. Les quatre garçons étaient absolument ravis. Ethan n'avait jamais joué à la version sorcier, mais les règles ne changeaient pas fondamentalement. Les pièces se battaient sur l'échiquier et pouvaient facilement être réparer une fois la partie terminée si elles ne le faisaient pas elles-même.

Ils passèrent d'ailleurs une bonne partie de la journée dans le salon à faire des parties entre eux. Puis, dans la soirée, ils sortirent avec Sirius pour s'entraîner à maîtriser leurs formes animales. Hélios et les quatre familiers venaient assister à cela de même que Remus. Cela l'amusait de voir les jeunes sorciers se débattre sur quatre pattes ou avec des ailes pour son neveu. Heureusement, les créatures magique qui savaient voler aidaient le jeune garçon. Enfin surtout Hélios et Séref le Bénou d'Ethan car leur forme était plus proche de celle d'un aigle. Hélios était un aigle lui même. Thanatos le dragon lui se faisait par contre un plaisir quand ils avaient le temps de donner des cours sur les vents à son jeune maître.

Le jour de la rentrée des classes Sirius était très fier de lui car les adolescents maîtrisaient à peu près leurs animagus. Il arrivait encore parfois à Mathieu d'aller brouter l'herbe qui se trouvait sous son nez, à Jason d'essayer de faire son terrier un peu partout, à Ethan de se mettre à courir après les souris et à Nathanaël d'aller chasser les mulots et autres proies qu'il pouvait trouver dans Londres. Heureusement personne ne les avait encore remarqué.

Le statut d'animagus avait également modifié certaines choses chez les adolescents. Nathanaël n'avait plus besoin de lunettes ou de lentilles, il voyait enfin normalement. Ethan et Jason avaient hérités d'une meilleur ouïe et d'un meilleur odorat, comme Sirius. Mathieu lui avait pu constater que ses jambes et ses bras s'étaient renforcés à force d'entraînement. Sirius les avait prévenu que les changements encore minimes allaient s'affirmer au fil du temps.

Les garçons avaient hâte de voir jusqu'où ces changements allaient aller. Surtout quand on savait que Sirius avait à présent l'ouïe et l'odorat d'un chien. Même s'il pouvait en faire abstraction la plupart du temps. Pour le moment, les garçons étaient montés dans le train avec leurs familiers pour retourner à l'école. Ils étaient penchés par la fenêtre pour recevoir les dernières recommandations de Sirius. Recommandations qui concernaient surtout les précautions à prendre pour s'occuper de leur familiers.

Le train fini par s'ébranler et les maraudeurs par s'asseoir sur les banquettes, leurs familiers avec eux. Neville frappa timidement à la porte du compartiment avant de l'entr'ouvrir souriant timidement.

_ Je peux venir avec vous ? Il n'y a plus de place et …  
>_ Neville ! S'écria Jason. Ça fit longtemps qu'on t'avait pas vu.<br>_ Assieds toi, l'incita Mathieu. Ça fait plaisir de te voir mon ami.

Le jeune Poufsouffle s'assit près de Jason en souriant. Il fut présenté aux familiers des jeunes Serdaigle qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'approcher avant. Une fois Trevor son crapaud en sécurité il s'intéressa à la conversation des maraudeurs qui venait de reprendre.

_ Moi je vous dis que Dumbledore est sénile, c'est évident. Il ne saurait pas faire la différence entre Quirrell et un babouin, affirma Jason.  
>_ Ouais, approuva Nathanaël. En plus, dès que quelque chose tourne mal dans le château c'est notre faute. Même quand Peeves décide de libérer les rats du laboratoire de potion. Comment veux-il qu'on contrôle Peeves ?<p>

Les Serdaigle soupirèrent lourdement.

_ Je suis sûr que si on lui donne des idées Peeves écoute, intervint Neville.  
>_ Là, Neville c'est une idée qu'il faut creuser, s'enthousiasma Jason. Les gars des idées ?<br>_ Pas pour le moment, répondit Mathieu. Mais laisses moi quelques jours et je suis sur que je vais trouver.

Les autres approuvèrent. La théorie de Neville était très intéressante. Car s'ils réussissaient à se mettre l'esprit frappeur dans la poche ils allaient pouvoir bien rire. Peut-être arriveraient-ils à faire participer le spectre à leurs farces qui sait …

Neville lui se pinça le nez en se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Car si par malheur il avait raison il venait de donner une arme de destruction massive aux fauteurs de trouble. Mais bon, ils étaient aussi très drôles, alors peut-être arriveraient-ils à assagir Peeves à lui faire préférer leur humour. Même si le Poufsouffle n'y croyait pas trop tout de même.

La discussion tourna ensuite vers les cours qui allaient reprendre. Neville entra plus dans cette conversation que dans la suivante. Même s'il n'était pas vraiment un génie des études comme ses parents l'avaient été à leur époque. Les quatre Serdaigle en profitèrent pour essayer de réexpliquer certaines notions à leur ami pendant le voyage.

Le train fini par arriver à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Neville laissa les maraudeurs pour rejoindre un groupe de Poufsouffle qui l'attendaient visiblement. Ils ne firent pas le trajet jusqu'au château en barque comme lors de la rentrée de Septembre. Ils prirent des diligences qui semblaient avancer toutes seules. Les bagages étaient restés dans le train, ainsi que normalement les animaux. Mais les quatre familiers avaient refusés de laisser leurs maîtres. Melian la petite esprit des fleurs avait avoué qu'elle sentait une présence mauvaise et dangereuse. Comme tous les autres.

Heureusement que Sirius n'était pas au courant, il n'aurait sans doute pas laissé les enfants retourner au collège sans quelques précautions qui auraient pu restreindre leur liberté de faire des farces. Mais en même temps, les jeunes familiers ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte avant, ils n'avaient donc pas mentis à Sirius ce qui les rassuraient.

Les élèves dînèrent calmement avant de monter dans leurs dortoirs. La plupart étaient épuisés. Mais les maraudeurs eux avaient pendant les vacances continués avec un rythme qui imposait moins de sommeil. De ce fait, ils étaient toujours d'attaque. Surtout qu'ils avaient enfin fini de préparer ce qui leur fallait pour leur petite farce. L'idée de faire ça dès le jour de la rentrée les faisait beaucoup sourire.

Avant de quitter la tour où ils étaient tout de même montés ils cachèrent le journal dans un compartiment secret de la valise de Nathanaël et prirent la carte. Ils sortirent ensuite avec leurs familiers sur l'épaules ainsi que des sacs à dos contenant le matériel nécessaire.

Ils évitèrent soigneusement le concierge et son chat qui patrouillaient dans les couloirs et faillirent croiser le baron sanglant. Ils n'aimaient pas trop le spectre de Serpentard, et préférèrent faire un détour juste au cas où il lui prendrait l'envie de prévenir quelqu'un. Les préparatifs leurs prirent une bonne partie de la nuit et ils n'allèrent dormir que vers 1h du matin. Heureusement leurs corps avaient fini par s'adapter à un tel rythme de vie et ne leur posaient plus de problèmes. Avec seulement trois ou quatre heures de sommeil les jeunes maraudeurs étaient frais comme des gardons.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle avec un large sourire sur le visage, tout les élèves de leurs maison se regardèrent. Se demandant ce que les quatre fauteurs de trouble avaient bien pu faire le premier jour. Car personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'ils fassent une blague aujourd'hui. Et effectivement, Drago Malfoy et plusieurs Serpentard arrivèrent recouverts de fourrure.

Mathieu avait concocté un potion qui avait pour effet de faire pousser de la fourrure sur la peau qu'elle touchait. Elle est souvent utilisée sur les animaux après une opération ou quand ils se mettaient à perdre trop de poils. Pas sur les humains. Jason avait bricolé avec des fils pour faire tenir les fioles en l'air au milieu d'un couloir. Ethan et Nathanaël avait mis en place un sort de détection pour que les dites fioles tombent sur le premier groupe de Serpentard qui passerait. Et comme les garçons savaient que Drago passait par là tous les matins …

Le blond et ses amis se précipitèrent vers la table de Serdaigle et pillèrent devant les maraudeurs qui riaient comme tout le monde dans la grande salle. Mis à part bien évidement les professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue, ainsi que la plupart des Serpentard.

_ Mais vous êtes tarés ! Hurla le prince des serpents.  
>_ Pourquoi tu nous accuses ? Demanda Jason. Vous avez des preuves ?<p>

Drago gronda tandis que le familier de son cousin riait assise sur l'épaule du jeune Serdaigle.

_ Sérieusement Malfoy, soupira Mathieu. A accuser sans preuve tu passes juste pour un idiot devant toute la grande salle.  
>_ Parce que ça pourrait être quelqu'un d'autre ?! Hurla de nouveau Malfoy.<br>_ Les jumeaux Weasley, proposa Nathanaël. Ils ont le niveau et l'humour qui convient.

De nouveau la grande salle ricana devant la répartie des maraudeurs.

_ C'est vrai, rit George. Pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas être nous ? Hein mon frère ?  
>_ Je suis d'accord avec toi George, répondit Fred. Nous allons devoir redoubler d'effort pour être à la hauteur de nos concurrents au titre de plus grands fauteurs de troubles de l'histoire de Poudlard.<p>

Dumbledore se redressa et ordonna d'une voix sèche à tout le monde de retourner s'asseoir. Il demanda également aux Serpentard de passer voir Rogue ensuite pour qu'il leur retire leur fourrure. Il colla également les jumeaux et les maraudeurs car il ne savait pas qui avait fait le coup et surtout en raison de la façon dont ils s'étaient moqué de Drago et des Serpentard. Il s'assit ensuite en soupirant, ça commençait vraiment bien. Un catastrophe dès le premier jour.

Mais alors que les Serdaigle passaient devant le couloir du troisième étage qui était interdis et qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais visité Thanatos se raidit sur les épaules de Nathanaël.

_« - Il y a quelque chose ici, un peu en dessous, marmonna le dragon.  
>- Je le sens aussi, répondit Séref le Bénou. Une forte source de magie. »<em>

Les maraudeurs se regardèrent surpris.

_ Vous pensez que c'est ce que cherche la personne maléfique que vous sentez ? Demanda Ethan.  
><em>« - J'en suis sur, répondit l'oiseau. La chose qui se trouve là bas est très puissante. »<br>__ Mais ça ne nous dis toujours pas qui est notre ennemis, soupira Mathieu.

Melian la familier de Jason qui était allée prendre un peu l'air arriva en courant vers son « maître » « ami ». Ce n'est qu'une fois installée sur son épaule qu'elle expliqua ce qui la paniquait.

- J'ai entendu Harry Potter et ses amis parler, ils veulent aller chercher ce qui est en dessous. D'après leur amie Hermione il s'agit de la pierre philosophale.  
>_ Le truc qui donne l'immortalité dans les légendes ? Demanda Ethan.<br>_ Oui, et ils vont y aller.

Les maraudeurs se regardèrent. Ils savaient déjà qu'ils pensaient tous la même chose à Halloween. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Potter et ses amis descendre tous seuls. Ils allaient se faire tuer. Ils allèrent en cours tout en discutant de ce qui pouvait bien protéger la fameuse pierre. Car il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir était laissée sans surveillance ou protection dans l'école. Dumbledore n'était pas encore sénile à ce point. Du moins c'était l'avis de Mathieu.

A la prochaine, bisou à tous. N'hésitez pas à laisser un com, je vous réponds sois par MP sois dans le chapitre suivant pour les ceux qui n'ont pas de comptes FF.


	12. Mission sauver Potter partie 1

** Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Bon, par contre, ce chapitre est très proche de ce qui se passe dans le livre Harry Potter. J'ai pas modifié des masses. Je m'excuse d'avance pour ceux qui auraient voulu que je fasse autrement. **

** On m'a posé une question intéressante il n'y a pas si longtemps. Oui je compte faire plusieurs tomes. Je modifierais le dernier chapitre de ce tome quand j'aurais le lien du tome deux. Qui ne tardera sans doute pas à voir le jour vu que j'ai presque fini ce premier tome. **

** Je remercie également tout ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et j'espère que ma fic va continuer à vous plaire. **

** Bonne lecture à tous. **

Chapitre 11 : Mission sauver Potter partie 1

Les jeunes maraudeurs rentraient de leurs heures de retenues ce Samedi soir. Collé le premier jour de la rentrée, Sirius avait envoyé un mot à son fils pour lui dire à quel point il était fier de lui. Il n'y avait que son digne héritier pour arriver à un tel exploit avec autant de classe. Car en général, ceux qui étaient mis en retenu le premier jour étaient ceux qui n'avaient pas rendus leurs devoirs.

Durant le reste de la semaine, les quatre garçons avaient chercher à savoir comment avoir accès à la pierre. Ou du moins, ce qui pouvait potentiellement la protéger et quels pouvaient être ses propriétés. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Mathieu pour trouver à la bibliothèque toutes les informations possibles sur la pierre. Jason avec l'aide de Melian surveillaient Potter pour savoir si jamais il lui prenait l'idée d'aller chercher la pierre. Ethan et Nathanaël eux préparaient le plus discrètement possible ce qui pourrait leur servir. Comme par exemple, une trousse de secours.

Une fois le plus d'information sur la pierre trouvée, Mathieu prépara des potions de soin dans la plus grande discrétion dans la salle sur demande. Il les rangea toutes dans la boite de rangement qui lui avait été offerte pour Noël.

Entre temps, les jumeaux Weasley avaient été collé pour avoir ensorcelé le turban du professeur Quirrell afin qu'il chante des comptines pour enfants. Toutes issues malheureusement du répertoire sorcier. Nathanaël et les maraudeurs y auraient bien rajouté quelques comptines moldus qu'ils aimaient bien.

Puis, vint finalement le jour tant redouté, celui où Potter se décida a aller chercher la pierre. Soit disant pour la sauver, mais les maraudeurs pensaient plutôt qu' Harry et ses amis allaient plutôt la mettre en danger. Les quatre garçons avaient préféré ne pas prévenir Sirius, surtout parce qu'il ne pourrait pas les aider, il allait s'inquiéter. Et Nathanaël ne voulait pas inquiéter son père s'il pouvait l'éviter.

Séref et Hélios qui s'étaient posé calmement au dessus de la fenêtre de la chambre de Potter et ses amis avaient entendu distinctement la date à laquelle ils allaient faire leur expédition. C'était environ une semaine avant les examens qui duraient tout le mois de Juin. Pendant le temps qu'il avait fallu à Potter pour se décider, les maraudeurs avaient fait une nouvelle blague. Un matin, les tables de la grande salle avaient étaient recouvertes de fleures rouges, bleus, jaunes et vertes qui chantaient YMCA haut et fort. Les élèves qui connaissaient la chanson s'étaient mis à chanter également et parfois même à danser.

Le professeur Dumbledore fit tout disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique et puni bien sur Nathanaël et ses amis. Les garçons perdirent beaucoup de points, mais leur maison restait pour le moment toujours devant Serpentard. Poufsouffle était troisième et Gryffondor bon dernier. Enfin, plutôt mauvais dernier car Potter et ses amis enfin, surtout Weasley essayaient d'obtenir d'autres points pour gagner la coupe.

Grâce à la carte, les jeunes Serdaigle surent tout de suite que Potter et ses amis avaient quitté la tour de Gryffondor. Quelques semaines après leur rentrée, Nathanaël et ses amis avaient vu Harry sur la carte, mais quand celui ci était passé devant eux sans les voir évidement, eux même ne l'avaient pas vu. Ils avaient écrit à Sirius pour savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer. L'auror les avaient rassurés, il s'agissait juste de la cape d'invisibilité de James. Harry devait en avoir hérité depuis peu, Dumbledore devait la lui avoir rendu. Car c'était le directeur de Poudlard qui avait depuis tout ce temps ce trésor entre les mains.

Devinant que ce soir également le survivant allait se servir de l'objet, les maraudeurs se servaient de la carte pour le suivre de loin. Jason avait également prit sa forme de renard pour suivre les Gryffondor de plus près. Même s'il ne les voyaient pas, il pouvait très bien sentir leur odeur. De plus, vu sa taille, il ne risquait pas trop de se faire remarquer.

Une fois Harry, Ron et Hermionne descendus par la trappe en se laissant tomber, les maraudeurs entrèrent dans la pièce ou se trouvait le chien. Celui ci était bien réveillé et visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Mais il se calma immédiatement en voyant qu'Ethan avait apporté trois gros morceaux de viande, presque trois vaches entières. Pendant que le chien se régalait et que Ethan, Mathieu et Jason lui grattaient chacun une tête, Nathanaël installa une échelle de corde sur le bord de la trappe.

_ Bon chien, sourit Jason. Maintenant on va y aller, et tu auras un os la prochaine fois qu'on se verra.

Le chien aboya joyeusement et se coucha dans un coin de la pièce sans essayer le moins du monde d'empêcher les maraudeurs de descendre.

_ Sérieusement, sourit Mathieu. Pourquoi ils ont sauté comme ça ? C'est stupide et dangereux.  
>_ Laisse tomber Wisdom, soupira Jason. Même mon cousin à plus de jugeote que ses trois là.<br>_ C'est pas le moment Lightning, intervint Nathanaël légèrement sur les nerfs. On doit se dépêcher avant que trois idiots se fassent tuer.

Ethan posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Il savait que même si Nathanaël ne considérait pas Harry comme son frère jumeau, il se sentirait horriblement coupable s'il venait à mourir sous son nez. Sirius disait d'ailleurs souvent de son fils qu'il avait hérité du complexe du héros de son père biologique. Et Remus rajoutait toujours : « Et des mauvais manière de son père adoptif, joli mélange. ».

Les garçons descendirent doucement l'échelle de corde en faisant attention à où ils mettaient les pieds. Il leur fallu un certain temps pour atteindre le bout du tunnel vertical. Nathanaël qui descendait le premier fini par ordonner à tous de s'arrêter.

_ Y a une plante qui bloque le passage, annonça le brun.  
>_ Elle ressemble à quoi ? Demanda Mathieu.<p>

Nathanaël alluma sa baguette pour mieux voir, il décrivit tout ce qu'il voyait à son ami, et également que la plante semblait se tortiller là où le rayon de lumière la touchait. Le cerveau de la bande réfléchit quelques secondes avant de trouver la réponse.

_ C'est un filet du diable Darkness ! Une plante qui déteste la lumière, utilise soit la lumière soit le feu et tu devrais pouvoir la détruire !

Mathieu était celui qui était descendu le dernier devait crier pour être sur que son ami l'entende. Nathanaël réfléchit calmement. Il fini par opter pour un sort de lumière. De cette façons ils ne risquaient pas d'être asphyxiés par la fumée qui ne manquerait pas de remonter s'il faisait frire la plante. Celle ci se recroquevilla dans un coin permettant aux maraudeurs de poser enfin le pied sur le sol de pierre en dessous.

_ Bon, vu qu'on a pas encore trouvé de cadavres, ça doit vouloir dire que Granger à reconnu la pante au moins, soupira Mathieu.  
>_ Ouais, je me demande encore comment une nana aussi intelligente peut traîner avec un naze comme Potter.<p>

Personne ne répondit à Jason qui de nouveau se posait des questions n'ayant aucun rapport avec ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Comme d'habitude. Les garçons continuèrent leur route calmement, Nathanaël avait rangé la carte car cette partie du château ne s'y trouvait pas représentée. Ethan croquait les salles qu'ils visitaient pour pouvoir demander à Remus de les rajouter sur le plan une fois qu'ils seraient sortis.

Ils finirent par arriver dans une grande salle qui se trouvait très profondément enfouie sous la terre. Ils pouvaient facilement l'affirmer vu la quantité de marches qu'ils avaient descendu pour y parvenir. Les garçons avaient du mal à distinguer le plafond loin au dessus d'eux. Des milliers de clés ailées volaient paresseusement au dessus d'eux.

_ La porte est verrouillée, annonça Ethan. J'ai essayé de la déverrouiller par magie mais c'est un échec.  
>_ Alors il va falloir trouver la clé dans le tas, répondit Mathieu parfaitement calme.<br>_ J'y vais, annonça Nathanaël.

Le brun plutôt que de prendre l'un de balais qui étaient placé là visiblement pour permettre d'aller chasser la clé se transforma en aigle et en deux battements d'ailes le garçon n'eut plus aucune clé au dessus de lui. Il ouvrit ses grandes ailes noires et plana calmement formant de grands cercles. Il fini par remarquer une clé avec les ailes blessées. Il fondit sur elle et la saisit entre ses serres sans difficultés malgré le fait que celle ci ait essayé de fuir.

L'aigle noir se posa sur le sol, plaquait la clé contre le sol. Ethan la récupéra pour permettre à son ami de reprendre forme humaine. L'albinos ouvrit la porte et libéra la clé qui retourna vers les autres. Ils finirent par arriver dans une vaste salle, devant eux se trouvait un magnifique échiquier géant en marbre blanc et noir. Les pièces étaient finement ciselées et étaient très détaillées. On aurait pu croire les pièces vivantes.

Les quatre garçons contournèrent discrètement le large plateau et découvrirent Ron Weasley allongé sur le côté, du sang coulant de son bras. Un rapide coup d'œil leur permis de comprendre qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la salle. Mathieu s'approcha de Weasley qui était inconscient et sortit la trousse de secours.

_ Et ben, soupira-t-il. Il en fallait bien un. Je me disais bien que se serait Weasley ou Granger. Impossible que Saint Potter prenne le moindre risque consciemment.  
>_ Je suis d'accord avec toi Mathieu, soupira Jason. Mais comment on fait ?<p>

Mathieu prit plusieurs minutes pour faire des points de sutures moldus à Ron avant de bander la plaie calmement. En son fort intérieur le garçon remercia mentalement sa mère qui était médicomage de lui avoir apprit à donner les premiers soins à quelqu'un. Avec ou sans magie.

_ Ça va, soupira Mathieu. Sa blessure a pas l'air profonde. Mais il faut quand même l'emmener à l'infirmerie.  
>_ Je vais le faire, annonça Jason. Il risque d'y avoir encore de la casse et on va avoir besoin de maman Wisdom.<p>

Et comme il en avait l'habitude ,Jason répondit en plaisantant

_ Lightning ! Comme le ferait la dite infirmière..  
>_ Mais il n'a pas tort, soupira Nathanaël. Par contre après avoir amené Weasley à l'infirmerie, si tu pouvais trouver de l'aide ça serait sympas.<br>_ Pas de soucis patron, répondit le blond. Je fait ça le plus vite possible.

Ils aidèrent le blond à hisser le roux sur son dos et lui firent confiance pour le ramener à bon port. Nathanaël glissa la carte du maraudeur dans la poche de son ami. Ils n'en auraient de toute façon par besoin pour la suite, et ils ne voulaient pas voir l'un de leur précieux trésor détruit par accident. Ou pire confisqué et utilisé contre eux.

Jason sourit une dernière fois à ses amis avant de prendre le chemin de l'infirmerie doucement pour ne pas faire tomber son précieux fardeau. Mathieu rangea le matériel de soin et ils se remirent en route vers l'endroit où se trouvait Potter.

La salle suivante semblait totalement vide à l'exception d'une longue table. Quand ils y arrivèrent, les garçons furent entourés de flammes. Noires devant, violettes derrière. Sur la table en plus de nombreuses fioles de potion de tailles diverses, se trouvait un parchemin. Ethan s'en saisit et le lu tandis que Nathanaël et Mathieu lisant par dessus son épaule.

_Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière.  
>Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière,<br>L'une d'entre les sept en avant protège  
>Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège,<br>Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie  
>trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie,<br>Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice,  
>Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices.<br>Le premier : si rusé que soit leur perfidie,  
>Les poison sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie.<br>Le second : différente à chaque extrémité,  
>Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée.<br>Le troisième : elles sont de tailles inégales,  
>Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale.<br>Quatre enfin : les deuxième, à gauche comme à droite,  
>Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates.<em>

Les garçons se regardèrent quelques secondes. Vu que Potter et Granger n'étaient pas là s'était qu'ils avaient réussi à résoudre l'énigme. Ce qui les surprit un peu.

_ A mon avis, intervint Mathieu. C'est Granger qui as tout fait.  
>_ C'est sur, répondit Nathanaël. Mon frère de sang est un crétin fini et je suis bien placé pour le savoir.<br>_ Ne te fait pas tant de mal Nath, murmura Ethan. Ce n'est pas ta faute si Potter et toi êtes du même sang.  
>_ Tu as raison Stark, sourit le brun. Allons chercher ce nul si vous voulez bien les gars.<p>

Visiblement quand quelqu'un avait réussi à passer, les bouteilles se remplissaient de nouveau. Nathanaël décida de passer par dessus avec ses ailes, heureusement que celui qui avait mis au point ce piège n'y avait pas pensé. Mathieu et Ethan se partagèrent la petite fiole de potion permettant d'aller de l'avant à travers les flammes noires. Une fois tout le monde passé ils purent passer la porte qui se trouvait être la dernière.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une vaste salle qui ressemblait à un amphithéâtre grec avec des marches de pierres et de hautes torches en haut et en bas de chacun des gradins. Au centre, se trouvait une petite place ronde, Granger et Potter s'y trouvaient aucun moyen de s'y tromper. Il y avait également un grand objet rectangulaire que de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient les trois Serdaigle ne pouvaient identifier. Mais il y avait aussi quelqu'un d'autre. Cette personne non plus les Serdaigle ne se trompèrent pas sur son identité, même à cette distance et dans la pénombre.

Le professeur Quirrell.

** J'attends vos réactions et commentaires avec impatience. Le prochain chapitre devait être publié dans quelques jours, j'ai réussi à le boucler plus vite que prévu. Il faut juste que je vois avec ma correctrice si tout est O.K. **

** Dans le prochain chapitre, Voldemort lui même vous dire qui est le survivant, et si les soupçons de Rogue quant à la marque de Nathanaël est vrai ou non. **


	13. Mission sauver Potter partie 2

** Salut tout le monde, comme prévu je vous met la suite de ma fic. En fait, j'aurais pu publier ce chapitre en même temps que le précédent mais j'ai voulu le relire avant. Donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 12 : Mission sauver Potter partie 2

Les trois garçons se regardèrent et sans même avoir à parler ils surent qu'ils avaient tous eu la même idée. Mathieu et Ethan se dissimulèrent derrière les colonnes qui se trouvaient ça et là autour de la pièce en haut des gradins. Nathanaël lui descendit calmement les marches vers le centre de la pièce. Enfin, il n'était calme qu'en apparence car à l'intérieur il était vraiment terrifié.

_ Bonsoir professeur Quirrell, s'exclama le Serdaigle une fois qu'il fut arrivé non loin de son but.

Les deux Gryffondor sursautèrent en entendant une voix derrière eux, Quirrell releva les yeux de ses proies en sursautant lui aussi. Visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à voir quelqu'un d'autre arriver, et Nathanaël fut content que ses amis ne soient pas visibles. Ainsi il avait un avantage sur le professeur.

Pendant ce temps Mathieu et Ethan s'étaient mis d'accord sur ce qu'ils allaient faire. Mathieu allait rester en arrière et ne descendrait pas avant que les choses se soient calmés. Ethan avait discrètement fait le tour pour se trouver derrière le professeur afin de pouvoir le prendre à revers quand les choses tourneraient mal. Car évidement elles tourneraient mal. C'était évident pour les maraudeurs. Ils avaient un certain instinct pour ce genre de choses.

Pendant ce temps au centre de la salle, Potter et Quirrell étaient revenus de leur surprise et commençaient à réagir, chacun à leur façon. Granger elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser, surtout de voir le Serdaigle seul sans ses acolytes. Il était tellement rare de voir Nathanaël sans ses amis.

_ Ah mais qui est-ce donc ? susurra Quirrell.  
>_ Je ne vais même pas vous demander ce que vous faites là professeur, soupira Nathanaël. A vrai dire je m'en fiche totalement.<p>

Le professeur serra les dents devant l'arrogance de façade de Nathanaël.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Nathanaël ! Cria soudain Potter. Je suis le survivant, je vais arrêter ce traître !

A cet instant, Quirrell éclata de rire. Tout les adolescents présents dans la salle le regardèrent comme s'il était devenu fou. Quand il se fut ressaisit, Harry put enfin recommencer à parler.

_ Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ?!  
>_ Ce qui me fait rire Potter, c'est la bêtise de Dumbledore. Au début je pensais que c'était un plan, mais en réalité il est vraiment devenu sénile, s'esclaffa Quirrell.<br>_ Pas que je sois en désaccord avec votre affirmation professeur quant à la sénilité du professeur Dumbledore. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport, intervint Nathanaël interloqué.

Le professeur regarda les élèves et sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il allait répondre, mais avant qu'il ait pu prendre sa décision, une voix sifflante s'éleva de nul part.

_**_ Laisse moi leur parler, c'est à moi de le faire.  
><strong>__ Mais maître … Vous … Vous n'avez pas assez de force, murmura Quirrell.  
><strong><em>_ J'en ai bien assez, allez, ordonna la voix.<em>**

Quirrell commença alors à dénouer son turban. Pendant qu'il le faisait, Nathanaël reporta son attention sur l'objet qui se trouvait avec eux dans la salle. Un grand miroir avec un cadre doré absolument magnifique. Sur le haut de celui ci était gravé un message étrange. « riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej. ». Ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Nathanaël. Car il avait bien comprit que la phrase était simplement écrite à l'envers, ce qui donnait : « Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir. ». Et cela lui faisait un peu peur, car il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de mettre un tel objet ici.

Pendant l'introspection du Serdaigle, Quirrell avait retiré son turban et leur tournait maintenant le dos. Et ce qu'ils virent failli faire vomir Nathanaël. Derrière la tête du professeur, se trouvait non pas de la peau lisse, mais un autre visage.

_**_ Je suis heureux de vous revoir, messieurs Potter, susurra le visage.  
><strong>__ Désolé de vous décevoir, répliqua Nathanaël d'un ton acerbe. Mais je ne suis pas un Potter mais un Black.  
>_ <strong><em>Oh ! Et de qui donc êtes vous le fils ? De ma très cher Bellatrix ? Ou bien de Regulus ?<br>_**_ De Sirius Black. Et maintenant, si vous nous disiez ce pourquoi vous avez voulu vous montrer , ainsi que la raison de l'hilarité de notre cher professeur à l'annonce de l'identité du survivant.

L'homme collé à Quirrell rit doucement devant le comportement de Nathanaël. Qui malgré son arrogance avait une énorme boule dans l'estomac. Seulement le fait de se faire appeler Potter l'avait mis en colère et l'avait fait réagir très violemment. Hermione était blanche comme un linge et tremblait de tous ses membres. Harry lui jouait les coqs comme d'habitude.

Ce qui inquiétait Nathanaël c'était la raison de la présence de cet autre visage, et la brûlure qu'il ressentait au niveau de son poignet. Là où se trouvait le croissant de lune qui avait fait que dans son enfance et encore maintenant, Sirius le surnommait ma petite étoile. Ou mini Lunard quand il voulait faire enrager Remus.

_**_ Mon serviteur a rit mon cher enfant, car Harry Potter n'est pas le survivant. **_

__Une bombe moldu ou magique n'aurait pas fait moins de dégâts. Et c'était un euphémisme. Les jambes d'Hermione avaient cédées sous elle et la jeune fille se retrouvait à présent assise sur le sol. La mâchoire d'Harry pendait lamentablement et Nathanaël avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

_ Qu'est ce que vous en savez ! Hurla Harry. Je suis le survivant ! Dumbledore l'a vu dès qu'il est arrivé ce soir là !  
><em><strong>_ Je sais ce que je dis jeune abrutit, répliqua sèchement l'homme. Je sais bien qui m'a vaincu il y a dix ans. Je reconnaîtrais ces maudis yeux bleus sans la moindre erreur. <strong>_

Là tous regardaient l'homme à deux tête avec des yeux ronds. Mais seul Nathanaël enregistra une information capitale, autre que le fait que c'était lui le survivant en non Harry.

_ Qui vous à vaincu … Alors vous êtes …, bredouilla le garçon.  
><strong><em>_ En voilà un garçon intelligent, pas étonnant que tu te retrouves à Serdaigle. Quoi que Serpentard t'aurait sans doute bien été aussi. Oui, mon garçon, mon cher survivant, je suis bien Lord Voldemort, ronronna l'homme. <em>**

****Nathanaël passa outre les compliments du mage noir, son cerveau tournant à cent à l'heure pour trouver un moyen de se sortir de là. En prenant la pierre si possible pour qu'elle ne lui tombe pas entre les mains. Mais celle ci n'était visible nul part. Il n'y avait que le miroir. Soudain, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Nathanaël. Celui ci montrait les désirs, peut être lui donnerait-il la réponse.

Doucement, pendant que Quirrell et Voldemort cherchaient à trouver la pierre, Nathanaël tourna son regard vers la surface réfléchissante. Son reflet lui parut sale et effrayé, comme celui des deux autres élèves. Mais d'un seul coup, son double lui fit un sourire et un signe de la main. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche, en sortit une pierre rouge sang qu'il lui montra bien avant de la remettre à sa place. Cela ne surprit pas trop Nathanaël qui voyait sous ses yeux son désir du moment. Mais ce qui le surprit en revanche, ce fut le poids qui tomba dans sa poche gauche.

_« Impossible ! La pierre ? Comment est-elle ? Dumbledore est vraiment sénile, si jamais le miroir l'avait donné à Quirrell il aurait fait quoi ?! » _Pensa rageusement Nathanaël.

Puis doucement, il saisit Hermione par le bras pour la relever. Le mage noir qui le regardait ne trouvait rien à redire à cela. Mais Nathanaël voyait bien ses yeux qui le suivait pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Et soudain, il sembla comprendre quelque chose.

_**_ Le gamin à la pierre ! Prends là lui !  
><strong>__ Lequel ? Demanda alors Quirrell.  
>_ <strong><em>Le Black évidement ! Prends lui la pierre !<em>**

Nathanaël mit une demi seconde à réagir, heureusement Ethan et Mathieu eux étaient prêts. L'albinos envoya un sort qui fit trébucher Quirrell et fit gagner les quelques secondes qui manquaient à Nathanaël pour réagir. Il saisit Harry et Hermione chacun par un bras et prit le chemin de la sortie. Mais ils n'eurent pas de chance. Quirrell lança un sort qui pétrifia Hermione. La jeune fille tomba et entraîna les deux garçons avec elle, car elle avait par réflexe saisit le bras de Nathanaël pour ne pas tomber.

Nathanaël jura et fit de son mieux pour se retourner et faire face à Quirrell. Celui ci souriait calmement. Voldemort lui se demandait d'où venait le sort qui avait fait trébuché son serviteur. Il semblait être venu d'un coin d'ombre un peu plus haut. Mais il ne voyait personne, car Ethan n'étant pas idiot s'était déplacé pour ne pas se faire attraper.

Le jeune Serdaigle jura, la main d'Hermione refusait de s'ouvrir et il le pouvait donc pas libérer son poignet droit, Et prendre sa baguette pour essayer de se défendre. Il faisait confiance à ses amis, mais il comprenait très bien qu'il était dans une très mauvaise situation.

_ Allons Mr Black, soupira Quirrell. Donnez moi la pierre et je vous laisse partir avec vos amis.

Pendant une fraction de seconde Nathanaël eu peur que son professeur ait découvert Mathieu et Ethan. Puis comprit qu'il parlait en réalité de Harry et Hermione.

_ Désolé, répondit-il calmement cachant parfaitement sa peur. Mais je ne sais pas du tout de quoi vous parlez.

Harry s'était entre temps redressé, il avait reculé et tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Nathanaël se demanda fugitivement comme faisait son soit disant frère pour arriver à garder sa baguette en main tellement il tremblait. Sans lâcher Quirrell des yeux le garçon essaya de faire lâcher prise à Hermione. Mais sans succès malheureusement. Mathieu qui se trouvait hors du champ de vision de Quirrell et de Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur Hermione et essaya sans grand succès de la libérer. Harry fini par intervenir, en se mettant à hurler.

_ Je vais vous dire un truc, vous ne pouvez pas être Voldemort vu que je l'ai réduit en miettes il y a dix ans. Alors vous allez arrêter de vous foutre de moi !

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire, et ce peu de temps permis à Nathanaël de se dégager de la poigne de la jeune née moldu qui commençait sérieusement à lui couper la circulation dans le bras. Le jeune garçon saisit sa baguette et lança le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit, un faible sort d'aveuglement.

Quirrell se couvrit les yeux et tituba sous le coup de la surprise et de la douleur. Mathieu en profita pour venir aider son ami à soulever la Gryffondor pétrifiée. Ethan lui était descendu et saisit Harry par le bras.

_ On dégage et vite ! S'écria Nathanaël à ses amis. J'ai pas l'intention de finir mes jours ici.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de protester. Mais ils eurent du mal à avancer rapidement en raison de la charge que représentait Hermione. Ils atteignirent la salle de l'échiquier avant que Quirrell ne les rattrapes.

_ Pas le choix, s'écria Mathieu. Je vais la porter sur mon dos avec Potter. Ethan suivra à mon rythme et toi Nath tu files chercher quelqu'un.  
>_ Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée mais c'est notre seul espoir, soupira le jeune Black.<br>_ Vous racontez n'importe … Commença Harry.

Mais il perdit toute faculté de parler quand Mathieu dans un pop se transforma en un magnifique cheval gris et Ethan en un tigre blanc. Nathanaël hissa doucement Hermione sur le dos de son ami et se tourna vers son frère.

_ Monte, ordonna-t-il. On a pas le temps, moi je pars devant pour chercher du secours.

Et dans un autre pop, le dernier maraudeur se transforma en un grand aigle noir qui s'élança vers la sortie à tire d'ailes. Trop abasourdi pour protester Harry monta sur le dos de Mathieu qui partit au galop une fois le Gryffondor installé. Ethan filait à sa droite surveillant les deux Gryffondor pour prévenir la moindre chute.

Quand ils émergèrent finalement de la trappe, ils furent accueillis pas le directeur et les quatre directeurs de maison. Ainsi que par Jason et Nathanaël qui sautèrent au cou de Mathieu et Ethan. Il fut pas difficile pour le directeur de lever le sort paralysant Hermione qui ne se souvenait de rien évidement. Et vu que personne n'avait été blessé, tous les élèves furent amenés directement dans le bureau du directeur pour y être interrogés sur ce qui s'était passé dans les sous sols.

**Reste à suivre la clôture de l'année et donc le dernier chapitre de ce tome. **

**J'attends vos réclamations et commentaires si vous en avez. A la prochaine, Bisou, Nátulcien.**


	14. La fin d'une année mouvementée

** Salut tout le monde, comme prévu je vous met la suite de ma fic. En fait, j'aurais pu publier ce chapitre en même temps que le précédent mais j'ai voulu le relire avant. Donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

** J'ai eu quelques coms, et je remercie ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis et m'ont fait des remarques. On m'a demandé si j'allais mettre de la romance par la suite. La réponse est oui. Mais je vais y aller doucement. **

** Je préviens tout de suite que je compte faire des couples gais. Mais je ne compte pas aller plus loin que des baisés, se tenir par la main et des mots doux. Pas de scène explicites. Je préfère être claire tout de suite au cas ou certains auraient des soucis avec les couples yaoi. **

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 13: La fin d'une année mouvementée

Tout les élèves descendus sous la trappe, étaient à présent rassemblés dans le bureau du directeur. Ron était sortit de l'infirmerie la veille, sa blessure était superficielle, grâce aux soins que lui avait apporté Mathieu il n'aurait aucune cicatrice. Mme Pomfresh avait été surprise du talent d'un élève aussi jeune, elle lui avait présenté ses félicitations quand elle l'avait apprit.

Malheureusement Dumbledore n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main sur Voldemort. Le spectre du mage noir avait quitté le corps du professeur et s'était enfui. Quirrell avait bien évidement été envoyé au ministère pour y être jugé. Cela allait prendre encore quelques jours avant que le jugement soit rendu. Malheureusement le spectre du mage noir avait réellement échappé au directeur de Poudlard. Les maraudeurs pensaient tout de même que Dumbledore n'avait pas fait tout son possible non plus.

Harry était en train de raconter sa version des faits. D'après lui, Nathanaël était intervenu quand il allait mettre le professeur au tapis. Hermione aurait bien pu le contredire, mais elle ne le fit pas. Fixant son idole avec des étoiles plein les yeux. De même que Ron qui n'avait pas assisté à la fin de l'aventure de son meilleur ami. Le roux n'avait même pas remercié Mathieu pour les soins qu'il lui avait apporté dans la salle de l'échiquier.

_ Je suis heureux de vous voir tous vivants, sourit le directeur. Cependant je crains que Voldemort se soit emparé de la pierre malheureusement.

À ses mots Nathanaël se redressa et se frappa le front de la main.

_ Oh l'idiot ! S'exclama le garçon.  
>_ C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte Nath, répliqua Harry acerbe.<br>_ La ferme Potter je ne t'ai rien demandé. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça, répliqua Nathanaël.

Le brun plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit une pierre rouge sang grande comme une main. Il la posa sur le bureau avec un sourire penaud.

_ Désolé, j'avais oublié qu'elle était arrivée là. Pour ma défense je dirais simplement que je ne sais pas d'où elle peut venir.

Les professeurs présents dans le bureau regardèrent le jeune Black surpris.

_ Je m'inquiétait surtout de ce qui était arrivé à mes amis et je l'ai totalement oubliée, voulu s'excuser l'adolescent.

Harry serra les dents en voyant l'attention revenir sur son frère, mais de la bonne façon. Vu qu'il avait sauvé la pierre philosophale de Quirrell et Voldemort.

_ Mais ce sont des animagus ! Hurla Harry. Ils n'ont pas le droit !

Rogue ne pu s'empêcher de rire, McGonagall, elle, le fixa surprise, Flitwick lui sembla vraiment septique et Chourave sourit indulgence.

_ Allons M Potter, je reconnais que Black et ses amis sont doués, mais sans doute pas à ce point là répondit doucement le professeur de botanique.  
>_ Mais je vous jure, répliqua Potter. Nathanaël est un aigle noir, Andrews est un cheval gris et Owens un tigre blanc. Et je parierais que Malfoy en est un aussi.<p>

Harry continua en donnant le plus de détails possibles sur les animaux des Serdaigle. Et là les professeurs commencèrent à douter. Après tout Sirius Black était le père d'un des garçons. Et lui même était devenu un animagus sous leur nez, ainsi que James Potter et Peter Pettigrow. Le professeur de potion reprit son calme et plongea son regard dans celui de Nathanaël.

_ Jurez moi sur votre magie que vous n'êtes pas des animagus et je vous croirais. Sinon je veux une démonstration ici et maintenant.

Les garçons se regardèrent, Mathieu dut expliquer à mi-voix à Ethan ce que Rogue entendait par jurer sur sa magie car il ne comprenait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Il était impossible de mentir quand on faisait ce genre de serment. En gros, c'était le palier juste avant le serment inviolable. Ethan soupira en comprenant.

_ Je suppose qu'on a pas trop le choix alors, marmonna l'albinos.  
>_ T'as tout pigé mon pote, répondit Jason avec son habituel sourire insouciant.<p>

Les garçons poussèrent les fauteuils ce qui surprit les adultes. Mais en quelques secondes, les maraudeurs avaient dégagé un large espace devant le bureau. Puis se transformèrent d'un coup sans prévenir personne de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Et tout à coup devant les professeurs se trouvaient un aigle noir, un cheval gris, un tigre blanc et un renard blond.

Les différents professeurs durent s'asseoir, ils étaient tous totalement choqués par ce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux.

_ Impossible, souffla le professeur de métamorphose.

Pourtant elle en avait la preuve là devant elle . Les quatre garçons reprirent forme humaine et remirent les sièges à leur place. Harry arborait un sourire victorieux sur que son frère et ses amis allaient se faire expulser de l'école sur le champ.

_ Comment diable est-ce possible ? Demanda le professeur McGonagall.  
>_ Mon père nous a formé, répondit Nathanaël. En utilisant la méthode qu'il a mis au point avec James Potter pour Peter Pettigrow.<p>

La vieille sorcière soupira, elle aurait bien du se douter que le fils de Sirius Black n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin . Après les maraudeurs voilà les animagus. En fait, ce n'était pas si surprenant que cela. Seul la rapidité de la chose était exceptionnelle.

_ Je suis tout de même surprise que des première années arrive à un tel résultat, remarqua le professeur Flitwik.

Nathanaël prit naturellement la parole, car c'était après tout la méthode de son père qu'ils avaient utilisé.

_ En fait, commença le garçon. Mon père nous a d'abord fait pratiqué la méditation pour entrer en contact avec notre animal intérieur.  
>_ Ce qui est tout à fait normal, répondit la professeur de métamorphose. Quelle que soit la méthode elle commence par cela.<br>_ Oui, ensuite, on a du l'apprivoiser et essayer de le comprendre et de définir pourquoi nous avions tel animal et pas un autre, continua le brun. Il a également consulté un spécialiste des animagus qui lui a dit que c'était plus facile de devenir animagus quand on était jeune.

Nouveau signe affirmatif de McGonagall.

_ Mais ce qui change, c'est que mon père et James Potter ont réussi à retrouver un très vieux sortilège qui permet de forcer si on peut dire la métamorphose. Il faut un animagus confirmé pour aider lors de la transformation. Mais si c'est le cas il n'y a aucun danger de perte de contrôle.

Un lourd silence avait suivit, puis la question fut remise à plus tard, quand Sirius qui avait était convoqué serait arrivé. Ethan serra les dents en voyant Harry leur sourire narquoisement. Il semblait ravis d'avoir réussi à dévoiler l'un de leurs secrets aux professeurs sans être puni pour avoir enfreint le règlement en prime. L'albinos décida de le faire taire.

_ Désolé Nath, je sais que tu ne voulais pas le dire mais là il m'énerve trop, avoua Ethan.  
>_ Ethan, je sais pas … J'aime pas me vanter comme ça … Mais c'est vrai qu'il vaudrait mieux le leur dire, c'est important, murmura Nathanaël qui fixait ses pieds.<br>_ De quoi parlez vous ? Demanda le professeur Chourave.  
>_ Du fait que Voldemort qui était accroché derrière la tête du professeur Quirrell a dit lui même que Harry n'était pas le survivant. Il a affirmé que c'était Nathanaël qui l'avait battu, répondit Mathieu très calme et visiblement pas plus déphasé que ça.<p>

Un lourd silence suivit l'affirmation de l'adolescent. Le fait qu'il ait prononcé le nom du mage noir rendait le silence un peu pesant. Le directeur demanda à tout le monde de s'asseoir avant de répondre à l'affirmation de son élève.

Mes chers enfants, je crois que vous avez été bien secoué par ce qui est arrivé, susurra Dumbledore Je peux comprendre que vous soyez en colère après Harry, mais ce n'est pas la peine de mentir.

Ethan sera les dents. Il détestait être pris pour un idiot par le vieux directeur. Les autres professeurs eux étaient sceptiques, mais n'étaient pas aussi condescendants que le vieux sorcier.

_ On vous dit la vérité ! S'indigna l'albinos. Nous étions un peu loin mais nous avons distinctement entendu le mage noir dire que le survivant avait les yeux bleus. Pas verts.

Les trois enfants jurèrent sur leur magie que c'était bien ce qu'ils avaient entendu et Dumbledore commença à avoir un léger il se reprit assez vite, il ne pouvait pas avoir fait d'erreurs. Il était le plus grand mage de toute la Grande-Bretagne. Il ne pouvais pas se tromper. Les élèves furent alors renvoyés dans leurs dortoirs pour la journée, avec interdiction d'en sortir.

_ En tout les cas, commença Ethan allongé sur son lit. Je suis étonné que tu ais réussi à leur cacher la carte Lightning.  
>_ Ils sont idiots, répondit le blond. Ils n'ont pas fouillé mes poches. Raison pour laquelle ils ont pas trouvé la pierre non plus.<p>

Ethan en profita pour glisser le plan des sous sols avec la carte avant de ranger le tout dans la valise de Nathanaël avec le journal. Les quatre garçons en profitèrent pour réviser pour leurs examens de fin d'année. Ils étaient un peu stressés, enfin, surtout Nathanaël et Ethan. Mathieu et Jason avaient vraiment confiance en leurs capacités et ne doutaient pas d'avoir de bonnes notes.

Sirius ne vint à Poudlard qu'à la fin des examens, le dernier jour de l'année scolaire. Le directeur voulu le faire culpabiliser pour avoir fait de trois enfants de onze ans des animagus. Mais l'auror ne se démonta pas le moins du monde et lui montra la lettre ou les enfants lui demandaient de leur apprendre. En plus de l'attestation du ministère disant qu'il avait l'autorisation d'apprendre à quelqu'un à devenir animagus. Le directeur ne trouvant rien à redire soupira et laissa Sirius dîner à Poudlard et repartir avec les élèves le lendemain par le train.

Le banquet se passa sans soucis ni blagues d'aucune sortes. Les jeunes maraudeurs étaient épuisés de leurs aventures pour sauver Potter et n'avaient de toute façon rien pu préparer avec les examens qui demandaient beaucoup de travail.

Sirius s'était installé à la table de Serdaigle bien qu'il soit un ancien Gryffondor. Assis près de son fils adoré il discutait avec animation avec lui et ses amis. Pas de ce qui s'était passé sous la trappe, ça ils avaient décidé de le garder secret. Par contre, toute l'école savait à présent que les quatre garçons étaient animagus, et on leur posait beaucoup de questions. À eux et à Sirius qui avait était leur instructeur.

Plusieurs septième année essayaient même de convaincre l'auror de les prendre comme élèves. Mais l'auror leur proposa de revenir après leurs études car pour le moment ils avaient leurs examens à préparer. Ce que les élèves purent comprendre parfaitement. Ils étaient des Serdaigle, ils étaient ceux qui prenaient leurs études le plus au sérieux. Avant le début du repas le directeur se leva calmement pour faire son discours.

_ Mes chers enfants, une nouvelle année se termine. J'ai été ravis de cette année, mis à part l'apparition de nouveaux fauteurs de troubles.

Plusieurs élèves ricanèrent à la mention des fauteurs de trouble. Donc les maraudeur et Sirius

_ Je vais cependant devoir rajouter des points de dernière minutes pour des événements qui se sont produits avant les examens et que je n'ai pas eu le temps de récompenser.

Les maraudeurs se regardèrent, ils ne s'attendaient pas à recevoir quoi que ce soit, mais se demandaient tout de même si la coupe allait toujours revenir à Serdaigle après la redistribution des points.

_ Je donne soixante dix points à M Harry Potter, pour avoir sauver la pierre philosophale du serviteur de Lord Voldemort.

Les Gryffondor applaudirent avec ferveur le jeune Potter qui souriait largement. Quand le calme fut revenu, le directeur continua calmement.

_ Je tiens également à récompenser ceux qui l'ont secondé dans cette difficile épreuve. J'accorde donc cinquante points à Miss Hermione Granger, et M Ronald Weasley.

À nouveau les rouge et or applaudirent chaleureusement leurs camarades qui rapportaient à eux deux cent nouveaux points. Le calcul avait été vite fait pour les maraudeurs. A cause de ses points de dernière minutes Gryffondor allait remporter la coupe. Et Dumbledore sourit largement.

_ Il me semble donc que la décoration de la salle va devoir changer.

Et d'un coup de baguette, le vieil homme décora la grande salle aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Les Poufsouffle applaudirent ainsi que les Serdaigle. Même si évidement ils n'étaient pas réellement ravis de voir les Gryffondor remporter la coupe. Serpentard faisait évidement la tête, mais c'était à prévoir. Nathanaël avait gonflé les joues comme un hamster, ce qui avait bien fait rire tout ceux qui l'avait vu. Puis tous étaient retournés dans leurs chambres pour dormir. Dumbledore ayant prévu une chambre pour Sirius,qui avait refusé de prendre les appartements de Quirrell tant qu'il ne serait pas sur qu'il n'y avait aucun sort de magie noir. Du coup, il dormait dans le dortoir de Serdaigle avec son fils et ses amis.

Le lendemain, tout le monde se trouvait dans le train pour rentrer à Londres. Sirius était avec les garçons et leur demanda des précisions sur leurs aventures. Il apprit entre autre que les familiers des jeunes maraudeurs étaient restés dans le dortoir pour couvrir leur absence en cas de besoin. Nathanaël se décida à parler à son père du fait que Voldemort l'avait lui même désigné comme le survivant. Une chose qui le perturbait beaucoup.

_ Ça va pas changer grand chose Nath, rit Sirius. Tu restes toi quoi qu'il se passe.  
>_ Merci papa, murmura Nathanaël.<p>

Sirius serra son fils dans ses bras. Lui savait que le garçon s'imposait une façade pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis. Et qu'en réalité il était totalement terrifié. Car l'auror se doutait que Voldemort n'avait pas menti et que c'était bien Nathanaël qui l'avait vaincu il y a dix ans. Il savait aussi que le garçon avait comprit qu'il allait de nouveau se retrouver devant le mage noir qui n'allait pas le laisser vivre après l'affront qu'il lui avait fait. Une fois à la gare ce fut le moment des au revoir.

_ Vivement l'année prochaine, s'écria Jason. Je vais penser à des plans et je vous écrirais.  
>_ Essaye de penser à des trucs réalisables cette fois, ricana Mathieu.<br>_ Pff … Rabat-joie, répliqua Jason en feignant d'être vexé.  
>_ Passez de bonnes vacances, leur souhaita Ethan.<br>_ Ouais, à l'année prochaine, sourit Nathanaël.

Les jeunes maraudeurs se séparèrent donc après s'être promis de s'écrire et d'essayer de se voir pendant les vacances. En sortant de la gare, Nathanaël aperçu Harry avec Lily. Le fils Potter le fixa avec son air supérieur avant de monter dans la voiture de sa mère. Sirius passa son bras autour des épaules de son fils en souriant.

_ Ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien se passer.  
>_ Je suis fatigué papa, souffla le garçon. On pourrait rentrer vite ?<br>_ Pas de soucis, répondit l'auror. Au fait, j'ai réussi à convaincre Remus pour les vacances en Amérique.  
>_ Cool !<p>

Nathanaël sourit, ravis d'être rentré chez lui auprès de sa famille. Même s'il avait tout de même hâte de retourner à Poudlard l'année prochaine en espérant que celle ci serait plus calme que celle qui venait de se terminer.

Fin

**Voilà la fin de ce tome 1. Je vous mettrais le lien du tome 2 quand je l'aurais commencé.**

**J'attends vos réclamations et commentaires si vous en avez. A la prochaine, Bisou, Nátulcien.**


	15. Le Tome 2

**Le tome 2 est sortit, le lien se trouve sur mon profile.  
><strong>

**J'ai mis le résumé dans le chapitre 1 mais je vous le remet ici ^^**

_Une seconde année commence pour les maraudeurs. Nathanaël et ses amis revienne pour remettre Poudlard sans dessus-dessous. Mais cette année, une menace plane sur l'école._

_De mystérieuses agressions ont lieu dans les couloirs de l'école. Des élèves sont retrouvés pétrifiés au matin sans la moindre trace du coupable. La chambre des secrets, l'antre de Salazar Serpentard aurait était ouverte, et le descendant du fondateur chercherait à chasser les enfants de moldu du château._

_Ajouté à cela, un nouvel élève bien mystérieux. Tsukikami Haruto, arrivé tout droit du Japon au début de l'année. Un garçon plein de secrets qui attirera l'attention des maraudeurs, mais la question qui se pose est : Sera-t-il un ami ou un ennemis ?_


End file.
